


Охота на белого кролика

by Sambaris



Category: The Matrix (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Ник и Джуди получают новое задание: выследить неуловимого хакера по имени Роланд. За заданием стоит таинственный агент Смит - гиена в чёрном костюме, представитель неизвестных, но крайне могущественных сил. За этим делом скрывается какая-то большая и мрачная тайна. Но некоторым тайнам лучше было бы остаться нераскрытыми...





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер Зверополиса и Матрицы означает, что это не совсем каноничный Зверополис и не совсем каноничная Матрица. Некоторые детали пришлось додумать, в некоторых (незначительных) - пойти против канона. Заранее прошу прощения у всех, кого это может задеть.  
> Фанфик полностью завершён, и продолжений не планируется.  
> Аудиоверсия доступна здесь: http://fanfics.me/fic88069?action=audio Текст читают o.volya, Xelenna, Джин Би

Буйволсон был не в духе. Ник легко различал настоящие эмоции комиссара за маской из показной грубости и вечного недовольства, и сейчас явно видел: что-то не в порядке. Комиссар раздал назначения на день, ни разу не подняв глаз от листка, не отреагировал на дежурную шутку Ника про хомяков и ураган, и даже не хлопнул дверью, уходя в свой кабинет. Как обычно, никто ничего не заметил: Фернандес и его волки сразу направились к выходу, МакКрог и Кастор продолжили обсуждение вчерашнего бейсбольного матча, прерванное совещанием, а Джуди опять залезла в бумаги по самые свои длинные уши. Последние две недели она пыталась раскрутить совершенно дохлое дело о биржевом мошенничестве в „Лемминг-инвест“, и теперь постоянно носила с собой огромную кипу документов. Ник уже дважды предлагал ей передать дело крысам из канцелярии мэра — они в финансах понимают куда больше, чем полиция — но Джуди уже вошла в свой фирменный режим я-не-умею-останавливаться, и Ник махнул лапой. Переубедить её в чём-нибудь в таком состоянии было совершенно невозможно.  
Однако, требовалось что-то сделать насчёт Буйволсона. Нику через час предстояло докладывать комиссару о позавчерашнем ограблении курятника, и шеф нужен был ему в хорошем настроении. Обратить всё в шутку, вместе посмеяться над растяпой Чарли, который умудрился устроить форменный переполох, сбежать без добычи и оставить свои водительские права прямо на месте преступления. И он ещё называет себя лисой! Ник в его годы… Ладно. Пацану нельзя в тюрьму, это сломает ему жизнь. Но Буйволсон не захочет и слушать, когда он в таком состоянии. Дело в суд, отчёт в архив. Так не пойдёт.  
Для начала надо выяснить, что так вывело шефа из себя. Ник вынул из ящика стола бумажный пакет со вчерашними пончиками и направился в холл. Если шеф не в духе из-за каких-нибудь нежданных гостей из мэрии, Когтяузер будет об этом знать.  
Когтяузер, как обычно, листал свежий журнал. С обложки скромно улыбался кролик Банни, заголовок гласил «Владелец „Плэйбоя“ даёт интервью». Ник слишком хорошо знал, что стоит за этой самоуверенной улыбкой: Банни контролировал половину рынка кошачьей мяты в штате, и полиция наперегонки с медведями мистера Бига ловили его пушеров в Зверополисе. От этой дряни город следовало защитить, даже если это означало закрыть глаза на некоторые операции Бига на грузовой железной дороге.  
Ник вздохнул. Работа в полиции оказалась совсем не такой простой и ясной, как он думал. Злодей не всегда был злодеем, добропорядочный гражданин мог оказаться большей проблемой, чем матёрый преступник. Даже удивительно, что Джуди, с её идеализмом и горящими глазами, воспринимала это как должное. Впрочем, она всегда была умной. Ник иногда со страхом признавался себе, что она куда умнее его.  
Состроив свою самую умильную улыбку, Ник направился к Когтяузеру.  
— Привет, приятель, как жизнь? Какие новости в поп-музыке?  
— Ник, ах ты прохвост! — Когтяузер бросил журнал на стол и с удовольствием потянулся, едва не уронив своё кресло, — ты принёс мне эти пончики, чтобы я сделал вид, что не видел тебя с утра?  
— С чего бы вдруг? И, кстати, я не упоминал ни про какие пончики.  
— Ник, ну я же всё-таки леопард. Запах дикого пончика почую за милю в первобытных джунглях, ха-ха! Шучу, шучу, не обращай внимания. Все хотят вкусно позавтракать, не только я один.  
— Вообще-то ты прав, этот пакет я собирался отдать тебе. Но с чего ты взял, что я захочу тебя попросить, будто ты меня не видел?  
— А, так ты не знаешь? К комиссару с самого утра пришёл какой-то хмырь, гиена в деловом костюме не меньше чем за штуку зелени, и требует тебя и Хопс для какого-то особо важного расследования! Я бы на твоём месте точно слинял на денёк-другой, такие типы — это всегда плохие новости.  
— Что? Гиена? В костюме? Он что, из мэрии?  
— Ха! Ты думаешь, в мэрии есть кто-то, кого я не знаю? Нет, этот парень не оттуда. Я бы сказал, он из Бюро, но что-то в нём кажется мне неправильным. Как бы это тебе объяснить? — Когтяузер задумчиво пошевелил лапой в воздухе, будто отгонял назойливую муху, — агенты Бюро всегда стараются показать нам своё превосходство. Что они главные, что у них больше власти, что они более важные дела раскрывают… Нет, он явно не из Бюро. Всё время молчит, только по сторонам смотрит и даже усом не ведёт, когда с ним пытаешься заговорить. Спецслужбы, слон их растопчи. Терпеть не могу спецслужбы. И Буйволсон тоже. Вот я помню, был однажды случай…  
Когтяузера прервал знакомый трубный рёв с верхнего яруса:  
— Вайлд! Хопс! Живо ко мне в кабинет!  
Ник вздрогнул. Похоже, привести шефа в хорошее состояние духа не выйдет… Торопливо поставив пакет с пончиками на стойку и улыбнувшись на прощание, он побежал наверх. Когда комиссар так кричит, лучше не опаздывать.  
Когда Ник вошёл в кабинет шефа, Джуди уже была внутри. Сбоку от стола Буйволсона сидел на стуле гость, которого описал Когтяузер: гиена, дорогой костюм, квадратные тёмные очки. Ник сразу заметил скрытый наушник гостя, проводок от которого уходил куда-то за воротник. С тем же успехом гиена мог бы повесить на грудь табличку „секретный агент“, настолько он выглядел ожившим штампом.  
Ник сел на стул и приготовился слушать. День явно начинался интересно.  
— Значит, так. Вайлд, Хопс, вы сдаёте ваши текущие дела и временно переходите в подчинение вот этого вот типа. Знакомьтесь, агент Смит. — Буйволсон с явным отвращением махнул копытом в сторону визитёра. — У него есть задание для полиции Зверополиса, и мы, разумеется, окажем всяческое содействие.  
Голос комиссара был настолько напряжённым, что Ник понял: только что в этом кабинете был полноценный скандал. Смит сидел с совершенно невозмутимым выражением морды, по которому ничего нельзя было понять.  
Уши Джуди сразу затрепетали, как бывало при сильном волнении. Она вскочила со стула, в итоге оказавшись на полметра ниже, так что Буйволсону пришлось наклониться, чтобы видеть её как следует.  
— Но, шеф, я веду дело по махинациям в „Лемминг-инвест“, у меня есть зацепки, улики… Я не могу его бросить, преступники скроют все следы! Шеф, дайте мне хотя бы три дня…  
— Тихо! Хопс, ты забываешься! Передашь все материалы дела Уинтерблоссому из канцелярии мэрии. Толковая крыса, не раз нам помогал. И не спорь! — комиссар с силой стукнул копытом по столу, и Джуди проглотила следующую фразу, которую собиралась сказать. — Теперь ты, Вайлд. Я знаю, что в курятнике работал лис. И я знаю, что ты об этом думаешь. Я постараюсь спустить дело на тормозах и обойтись предупреждением или штрафом. Передашь материалы МакКрогу, я с ним поговорю. А теперь всё, хватит с меня болтовни. У вас есть задача, вот и выполняйте её. И кстати: начиная с этой минуты, всё, что вы делаете, секретно. В том числе и от меня. Никаких официальных отчётов, никаких слухов и тому подобное. И, Хопс, — Буйволсон наградил крольчиху долгим пронзительным взглядом, — Никаких контактов с прессой. Даже если это будет очередной скандал века. Хватит с нас, что ты сменила уже двух мэров в этом городе. Я не знаю, зачем вы нужны этому Смиту, но обойдитесь в этот раз без шумихи. Всё, все свободны. Смит, наша комната для инструктажа через две двери по коридору, вы сможете там рассказать детективам всё, что только пожелаете. А мой кабинет будьте любезны покинуть немедленно.  
Смит молча встал и направился к двери. Он ни разу не обернулся, даже не посмотрел на двух детективов, которых ему передали в подчинение. Едва слышно скрипнула дверь, и он исчез. Буйволсон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ненавижу этих типов. Но у нас нет выбора. Он потребовал моих лучших сыщиков, так что вам придётся какое-то время работать с ним. Постарайтесь побыстрее дать ему то, чего он от вас хочет, и возвращайтесь в отдел. Тут для вас полно работы. Свободны.  
Ник встал и направился к двери. Он никогда не видел комиссара таким… Он постарался подобрать подходящее слово. Вот оно: таким беспомощным. Буйволсон всегда держал любую ситуацию под контролем, а тут вдруг оказался не в силах противостоять таинственному агенту в тёмных очках.  
Открыв дверь, Ник пропустил вперёд Джуди. По ней было видно: она о чём-то задумалась. Должно быть, перебирает в уме параграфы полицейского устава, вспоминает всё, что ей известно про взаимодействие полиции и спецслужб. Формально, не было ни одного закона, который заставлял бы полицейских подчиняться в такой ситуации. Фактически, эти неприметные типы в тёмных костюмах стоят выше любого закона. Ник вдруг вспомнил прочитанную в детстве книжку про отважных псов-мушкетёров на службе какого-то средневекового французского короля. Там был эпизод, когда леди Винтер получила от кардинала письмо „Всё, что сделано этой кошкой, сделано на благо Франции“. Похоже, спецслужбы взяли этот трюк на вооружение уже тогда, и продолжают им пользоваться с неизменным успехом.

Смит стоял спиной к дверям и глядел в окно. Когда Ник и Джуди вошли, он, казалось, даже не заметил этого. Лапы сцеплены за спиной, хвост неподвижно свисает до самого пола. Ник хотел было отмочить какую-нибудь шутку, чтобы разбавить тишину, но Джуди чувствительно ткнула его в бок, стоило только открыть пасть. Она действительно успела хорошо его изучить. И в данном случае, пожалуй, была права: не похоже, что этот тип любит шутки. Раз уж на то пошло, не похоже, что он вообще способен испытывать эмоции. Манекен, а не животное…  
Смит обернулся. Выдержал долгую паузу и наконец заговорил.  
— Мисс Хопс, мистер Вайлд. Комиссар Буйволсон сказал мне, что вы его лучшие детективы. Я ознакомился с вашими личными делами. Думаю, меня это вполне устраивает. Есть задача, которую вы должны выполнить.  
Джуди немедленно пошла в атаку.  
— Послушайте, мистер Смит, или как Вас там на самом деле зовут. Я не знаю, что за организацию Вы представляете и откуда у Вас такие полномочия, чтобы раздавать приказы комиссару полиции, но неужели у вас нет собственных следователей? Почему мы? У нас полно своей работы! Может, не такой секретной, то точно не менее важной!  
— Спокойно, морковка, у них просто закончились чёрные костюмы, — улыбнулся Ник. — Все агенты по магазинам разбежались, работать некому…  
Смит не улыбнулся. Он вообще никак не отреагировал, и не отрывал взгляда от Джуди.  
— Это дело требует участия полиции, потому что нам нужны ваши источники информации. Осведомители, агенты под прикрытием. У нас есть полный доступ к любым электронным системам, архивам, камерам, но этого недостаточно. Тот, кого мы ищем, слишком хорошо умеет от них скрываться. Он лёг на дно полгода назад, с тех пор у нас не появилось ни одной зацепки. Мои коллеги… Они считают, что полиция не сможет нам помочь. Но я с ними не согласен.  
Смит сделал несколько шагов вперёд, остановившись прямо перед Джуди, и вдруг опустился на одно колено, став с ней одного роста, и снял тёмные очки. Ник заметил, как Джуди вздрогнула от его взгляда и прижала уши к спине, будто стремясь стать меньше и незаметней.  
— Я наблюдал за Вами, мисс Хопс. Изучал Вас. Вы отличаетесь от всех остальных. Мне кажется, именно Вы — только Вы — способны найти Роланда.  
— Кто такой этот Роланд? — спросил Ник. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Смит посмотрел на него, оторвал взгляд от Джуди. Что-то в нём было настолько жутким и противоестественным, что Ник почувствовал, как шерсть на хвосте встаёт дыбом. Этого типа нельзя подпускать к Джуди. От него так и веет опасностью. Удивительно, как он сразу этого не заметил.  
Смит повернул голову и посмотрел на Ника в упор. Даже мистер Биг не умел смотреть так. В этом взгляде была смерть — очищенная, дистиллированная, концентрированная сильней, чем самый чистый препарат горлодёра в лаборатории судмедэкспертизы. Ник почувствовал, что не может оторвать взгляд от глаз Смита, словно перед ним была не гиена, а королевская кобра.  
— Роланд — это хакер. Один из самых лучших и самых опасных. Мы ищем его за преступления, которые квалифицируются как терроризм и государственная измена. Он почти не оставляет следов, но кое-что о нём нам известно. Все материалы здесь. — Смит протянул Нику тонкую чёрную флешку. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы заставить себя протянуть вперёд лапу и взять кусочек чёрного пластика. Ник чувствовал себя так, будто это была граната с выдернутой чекой. Смит снова надел очки, и его гипнотический взгляд скрылся за чёрными стёклами, но заметно легче от этого не стало. Ник знал, что Смит продолжает смотреть на него, и воображение живо дорисовало эти жуткие немигающие глаза.  
— Нам точно известно, что он не покидал Зверополис. Найдите его. На флешке указан способ связи, если вам понадобится помощь.  
Смит встал, обошёл неподвижную Джуди и вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни единого слова. Ник обернулся к Джуди. Её нос подрагивал, она тяжело дышала. Без лишних слов Ник обнял Джуди, и она тихонько всхлипнула у него на груди. Поглаживая её по дрожащей спине, он подумал, что хоть какую-то пользу Смит всё-таки принёс: он не обнимал её вот так уже чертовски долго. Слишком долго.  
Ник вдруг почувствовал, что улыбается. Они снова будут работать вместе. Снова у них есть общий враг. После трёх месяцев рутины, всё снова идёт как должно.

Компьютер пискнул и потребовал ввести пароль. То, что материалы на флешке были защищены, было неудивительно — но вот то, что они были закрыты личным криптографическим ключом Джуди, было даже, пожалуй, оскорбительно. Кем бы ни был этот Смит, он влез слишком глубоко в их личное пространство и не стеснялся это демонстрировать. Даже Буйволсон не имел доступа к личным криптоключам сотрудников. Такой ключ давал доступ к почте, личным запискам, записям всех телефонных звонков — словом, ко всему тому, что всякий зверь считает только своим. Ник отметил про себя, что он это Смиту припомнит рано или поздно. Мысленный список долгов Смита рос всё быстрее, но Ник был этому даже рад. Хороший враг — что ещё нужно, чтобы Джуди снова потребовалась его защита? Он попытался ласково погладить её по уху, но она молча отстранилась. Момент эмоций прошёл, наступило время работы. Ник вздохнул и сосредоточился на экране.  
Роланд. Настоящее имя неизвестно. Фотографии нет. Примет нет. Первый след — два года назад, взлом базы данных полиции Зверополиса - ого! Этот парень не разменивается на мелочи. Если он вообще парень, что тоже неясно. Так, детали взлома: ээээ… Ну и что означают все эти слова? Список отслеженных прокси, первичный вход в систему через инъекцию кода на сайте вакансий ZPD, трейс внутреннего трафика, перехват администраторского пароля, сканирование портов внутренней сети… Китайская грамота. Отдел по борьбе с киберпреступностью разобрался бы в этом, но инструкции Буйволсона были предельно ясными: полная секретность дела, никаких посторонних специалистов.  
Джуди листала файл дальше. Второе появление Роланда: архив „Вестника Зверополиса“ - что? Зачем его взламывать, там же всё в открытом доступе? Ага — ему нужны были материалы, не попавшие в печать. Список скачанных статей: всё про компьютеры, хакеров, системы электронной безопасности… Если он такой крутой эксперт, он должен и так всё это знать. Технические детали. Сразу пропустим, дальше. Третий взлом: камеры дорожного наблюдения. Знакомая система, нам бы толковый хакер пригодился в том памятном деле. Что именно он искал? Отследить не удалось, все следы уничтожены. Профи. Почему Смит вообще решил, что это дело лап Роланда? Четвёртый взлом, пятый, шестой… Этот Роланд не сидел без дела, каждые две-три недели новый крупный взлом. Ага, а теперь перерыв почти на целый год, странно. Или Смит просто потерял его след? Последняя запись в файле: взлом базы данных банка „Лемминг-инвест“, полгода назад.  
Когда Джуди дошла до этого места, её уши встали торчком так, что загородили Нику весь экран. Ну конечно! Дело, которое она расследовала последние две недели, про мошенничество в „Лемминг-инвест“ — наверняка тут была какая-то связь.  
Джуди обернулась к Нику.  
— Вот и первая зацепка. Если хакер лезет в базу данных банка, он наверняка захочет как-то использовать эту информацию. Продать её кому-то, или кого-нибудь шантажировать, что-то в таком духе. И я, кажется, знаю, что именно он сделал. Едем в банк!  
Джуди вскочила со стула, рывком вытащила флешку из компьютера и только у самой двери остановилась, заметив, что Ник так и не сдвинулся с места.  
— В чём дело, Ник? У нас есть зацепка, надо её отработать!  
— Послушай, морковка. Ты уверена, что мы вообще должны помогать этому Смиту? Я понимаю, приказ комиссара и всё такое, но ты уверена, что это будет правильно? Что он собирается сделать с этим хакером, когда мы его найдём? Что-то мне не кажется, что он просто оставит его нам и передаст дело в суд. Тут какая-то очень тёмная история.  
— Ник, но ты же видел файл! Это матёрый преступник, он и в наши компьютеры проникал, и в мэрию, и ещё во много мест, он опасен! Мы должны бороться со злом, мы не можем просто взять и отказаться от этого дела. Помнишь, что Смит сказал? Только мы можем его найти. Позволить преступнику разгуливать на свободе, потому что тебе не понравился этот Смит — так же нельзя, это… Это… Это просто нечестно!  
— Можно подумать, тебе Смит понравился. Слушай, морковка, я хочу тебя попросить об одной вещи. Когда мы найдём этого Роланда, не торопись отдавать его Смиту. Я хочу услышать его версию всей этой истории. Каждый имеет право на защиту, а Смит ему этого права точно не даст.  
— Ник, — Джуди укоризненно посмотрела на него и топнула лапой, словно стремясь подчеркнуть свою мысль. - Ник, ты судишь его предвзято. То, что он гиена, ещё не значит…  
— При чём тут это? Будь он хоть слоном, хоть мышью, он сам опасный бандит! Ты его глаза видела? Это глаза убийцы!  
— Ник. Этот Смит, может, и не самый приятный тип, но он служит закону. Как мы с тобой. Он ловит преступников, а Роланд — точно преступник. И мы поможем его поймать.  
Джуди скрестила лапы на груди и отвернулась. Опять упёрлась насмерть, теперь её не переубедить. Ник мысленно поставил себе затрещину. С Джуди нельзя разговаривать вот так, она никогда не поддаётся на давление. Балбес.  
Ник подошёл к Джуди, положил ей лапу на плечо и улыбнулся. Иногда чрезмерная целеустремлённость этой крольчихи выводила его из себя, но именно это он в ней и любил больше всего. Другой такой на свете нет.  
— Конечно, мы его найдём, морковка. И ты всё сделаешь как надо. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
— Спасибо, Ник. — улыбнулась Джуди. — Ты настоящий друг. И я очень рада, что тебя так волнует справедливость в нашей работе. Не волнуйся, мы всё сделаем по закону, чего бы там Смит от нас ни требовал. А теперь поехали, время не ждёт!  
— Конечно, морковка. Чур, ты сегодня за рулём.

Машина выехала с парковки и сразу влилась в плотный поток трафика на проспекте Эволюции. Совсем избежать пробок в это время дня было невозможно, но Джуди мастерски перестраивала машину между рядами, иногда включала мигалку на перекрёстках, и город квартал за кварталом уходил назад. Из магнитолы грохотал новый альбом Fur Fighters. Надо же, Джуди увлеклась тяжёлым роком. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: она всё время пробовала что-то новое и никогда не останавливалась на достигнутом. А музычка неплохая, надо будет потом послушать. Финнику наверняка бы понравилось.  
Ник скосил глаза на Джуди. Она крутила руль, прикусив губу он напряжения, и выглядела очень серьёзной и сосредоточенной. Другие напарники, с которыми Нику довелось поработать, в этой ситуации наверняка завели бы какой-нибудь разговор, остановившись в первой же пробке. Работа идёт, часики тикают, до отпуска месяц, можно о новостях поболтать… Но только не Джуди. Машину тряхнуло на очередном повороте, короткий вой сирены, и группа патлатых яков на мотоциклах торопливо сворачивают к обочине. Езда без шлема, автоматически отметил Ник, лишение прав на месяц и штраф… Впрочем, он всё равно не успел разглядеть ни одного номерного знака, машина вихрем унеслась вперёд.  
Джуди приглушила магнитолу и, продолжая смотреть на дорогу, вдруг спросила:  
— Чему это ты так улыбаешься?  
Ник поймал себя на том, что действительно улыбается во всю пасть. Ох уж эти кролики с их периферийным зрением, всё вокруг замечают.  
— Чертовски приятно снова работать с тобой в паре, морковка. Попрошу-ка я Буйволсона снова назначить нас напарниками.  
Джуди захихикала. Сначала тихонько, потом во весь голос. Пришлось даже свернуть к обочине и остановить машину, в таком состоянии легко было во что-нибудь врезаться.  
— Что? — Ник почувствовал, как недоумение в нём смешивается с лёгкой обидой. — Что я такого смешного сказал?  
— Ой, извини, Ник. Хи-хи, ой, погоди минутку, дай отсмеяться. — Джуди всё никак не могла успокоиться и почти после каждой фразы прыскала смехом. — Извини, просто… Папа выиграл! Ой, хи-хи, не могу, слушай, может, ты пока поведёшь?  
— Что он выиграл? Объясни толком, морковка!  
Джуди посмотрела на него и, увидев обиду на его морде, постаралась отдышаться и серьёзно ответить.  
— Когда ты попросил Буйволсона дать тебе другого напарника, мама с папой поспорили, как долго ты продержишься. Мама ставила на полгода. А папа сказал, что и трёх месяцев не пройдёт, как ты захочешь обратно. И как раз через восемь дней будет ровно три месяца. Ой, не могу, извини, Ник. — и она снова рассмеялась так сильно, что слеза покатилась из правого глаза. Ник открыл бардачок, вытащил бумажную салфетку и протянул Джуди. Он понимал, что обижаться тут не на что, но всё равно чувствовал себя обиженным.  
— А ты, морковка? Ты на что ставила?  
— Ник, ну ты же помнишь. Я тогда на тебя смертельно обиделась и вообще не хотела тебя видеть. Когда мама с папой завели этот спор, чуть на них не накричала. Так что… Я вообще об этом не думала. Потом дела навалились, мы вроде помирились, и стало не до того. Но всё равно это так смешно! Ой, ладно, не хмурься, всё, я больше не буду. На самом деле, я очень рада, что ты решил вернуться. Мир?  
— Конечно, мир. Думаешь, ты меня обхитрила, и теперь я поведу? Ну уж нет, сегодня ты за рулём. Едем, офицер Хопс, нас ждут великие дела!  
Джуди снова хихикнула и стала аккуратно выезжать обратно на дорогу. Ник уставился в боковое окно, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его мысли не отобразились на морде.  
Да, он попросил тогда Буйволсона назначить ему другого напарника. Работать с Джуди было упоительно прекрасно, он чувствовал себя как во сне или в любимой детской книжке. Но в какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что теряет себя. Что из того Ника, которым он был всю жизнь, он постепенно превращается во что-то… В кого-то нового, странного и непривычного. И он испугался. Захотел убедиться, что он — это всё ещё он сам. Хитрый лис, одиночка сам себе на уме, способный сам о себе позаботиться и сам принимать все решения. К тому же ему страшно хотелось доказать парням в отделе, что он и сам чего-то стоит, не только как напарник Джуди, но и как самостоятельный детектив. Буйволсон отлично всё понял и дал ему в напарники простоватого, но исполнительного слона Бруно, и направил расследовать дело о пропаже нескольких этюдов какого-то известного художника из галереи современного искусства Зверополиса. Ник никогда не понимал смысла современного искусства — зачем платить несколько миллионов за картину с изображением банки кошачьих консервов, когда в магазине оригинал можно купить за пару долларов? Но вот в хитрых схемах ограблений и многоходовых комбинациях он разбирался отлично, и после двух месяцев напряжённой работы взял грабителя с поличным прямо в аэропорту, когда картины в ящике с надписью „Химическая опасность — не вскрывать!“ уже грузили в самолёт. Хорошее было дело. Приятно вспомнить.  
И вот они снова работают вместе. Ещё не прошло и двух часов, а он уже снова чувствует знакомое уютное спокойствие, как будто он сидит в домашнем кресле, укрытый пледом, и мама читает ему сказку на ночь. Это чувство полного и безграничного доверия к напарнице — именно оно сильнее всего беспокоило Ника, когда он старался взглянуть на себя со стороны. С самого детства Зверополис учил его: не доверяй никому. Всегда жди подвоха даже от самых близких друзей.  
И теперь Ник снова, в который раз, не находил в себе на это сил. С этим надо было что-то делать.

Приёмная „Лемминг-инвест“ была полна народа. Ряд стоек разной высоты, клерки размером от жирафа до мыши, к каждой стойке своя очередь почти до дверей. Джуди деловито проталкивалась через толпу к неприметной двери с табличкой „только для сотрудников“, Ник едва за ней поспевал. Джуди набрала цифровой код на электронном замке, дверь открылась, едва слышно пикнув. Крольчиха устремилась в коридоры банка, безошибочно определяя дорогу. Ник с интересом озирался вокруг.  
Банк изнутри был похож на любой современный офис. Стеклянные ячейки разного размера, поставленные друг на друга, хитрая система эскалаторов и пневматических лифтов. Вот слон сидит на массивном кресле, перед ним монитор размером с окно в кабинете Буйволсона, рядом на полу массивная бронированная клавиатура, способная выдержать его вес. Дальше несколько рядов крысиных кабинетов. У кого-то монитор прямо перед тренировочным колесом — этот клерк явно заботится о своём здоровье. О, лиса за затемнённым стеклом с надписью „Служба внутренних расследований“. Хм, а она ничего. Как бы раздобыть её телефончик?  
Ник покосился на Джуди. Она смотрела в другую сторону, но ему почему-то всё равно стало стыдно. Он торопливо отвернулся и постарался выбросить ту лису из головы.  
Вот два жирафа что-то обсуждают в комнате для совещаний. Потолок такой высокий, что их можно было бы поставить друг на друга, и ещё осталось бы место. Следующая комната вся заставлена огромными принтерами, панда в модных тонких очках деловито вынимает отпечатанные листки из лотка. Интересно, какой переполох тут поднимется, если заправить им принтер исчезающими чернилами? Какая отличная идея, обязательно запомнить на будущее и проверить. Ник постарался скрыть хулиганскую усмешку, но это было тяжело. Когда ему приходила в голову идея очередной проказы, она застревала там, как заноза, и единственным надёжным способом от неё избавиться было осуществить задуманное. Сколько раз это приводило его к неприятностям — не сосчитать. Ничему ты не учишься, Ник. Но какая идея!  
Джуди остановилась перед дверью с золотой табличкой „Д. Джонс, отдел безопасности“ и вежливо постучала. Из-за двери послышалось тонкое „Войдите“, Она открыла дверь и направилась внутрь, Ник вошёл следом.  
Кабинет, в котором они оказались, сразу напомнил Нику кабинет мистера Бига. Массивные дубовые панели, картины на стенах, множество компьютерных мониторов на противоположной стене, и крохотное кресло владельца кабинета. В кресле сидел лемминг в деловом костюме. Нику показалось, что он его узнал — это был один из его постоянных клиентов ещё с тех времён, когда Ник торговал мороженым. С другой стороны, различать леммингов невероятно трудно, они так похожи друг на друга…  
— А, мисс Хопс! — с наигранной радостью воскликнул лемминг, быстро нажимая на какие-то кнопки на крошечной клавиатуре. Экраны за его спиной один за другим гасли, и вместо экономических графиков и трансляций камер безопасности на них возникал одинаковый логотип банка: стилизованные бык и медведь в костюмах и галстуках, которых лемминг в центре ведёт за лапы куда-то вперёд, прямо в камеру. — Как я рад Вас видеть! Нашли какие-то новые следы, хотите задать ещё вопросы?  
На слове „вопросы“ его голос дрогнул, и Ник понял, что Джуди провела здесь не один час, выясняя детали работы банка. Ник мысленно посочувствовал леммингу. Когда Джуди всерьёз бралась за дело, она не щадила ни себя, ни других.  
— Именно так, мистер Джонс. Если не ошибаюсь, электронная безопасность банка тоже входит в Вашу сферу ответственности?  
— Да, это правда. Честно говоря, я не специалист. Я получаю отчёты от группы сетевого администрирования, и почти ничего в них не понимаю, но если Вам нужны какие-то детали, я могу вызвать сюда ответственных сотрудников…  
— Спасибо, но это не потребуется. Всё, что мне нужно — это отчёты самого общего характера. Я хочу поговорить с Вами о том, как полгода назад в базу данных банка проник хакер по имени Роланд.  
Ник заметил, как ощутимо вздрогнул лемминг. Он точно что-то знал, и это было очень неприятное знание. Из того типа, когда лучше бы всё забыть, или вообще никогда не узнавать.  
— Я Вас слушаю, мисс Хопс. Но пожалуйста, учтите, что меня связывает договор о неразглашении коммерческой тайны. Боюсь, что я не смогу ответить на все Ваши вопросы.  
— Я понимаю. Но тем не менее, давайте начнём. Что Вы знаете о Роланде?  
— Хм. Сказать по правде, это не тот вопрос, который я от Вас ожидал. Мы не знаем про Роланда ничего. Он прошёл сквозь нашу систему сетевой защиты, как нож сквозь масло. Унёс некоторые чрезвычайно ценные финансовые данные — боюсь, что тут я не имею права вдаваться в подробности — и ушёл, зачистив следы так тщательно, что мы до сих пор не можем понять, как именно он это сделал.  
— Тогда откуда Вы знаете, что это сделал Роланд?  
— Потому что только он мог это сделать. Роланд — это легенда, мисс Хопс. Среди хакеров и специалистов по компьютерной безопасности он нечто вроде киношного Суперзверя. Мы пытались собирать данные о нём. Посылали своих специалистов на хакерские конференции, анализировали каждое слово в сетевых спорах на закрытых форумах для профессиональных взломщиков. Наш отдел компьютерной безопасности провёл полноценное исследование, они даже хотели сделать об этом доклад на DEFCON, но я запретил. Роланд — это больше, чем просто хакер. Роланд — это… Как бы Вам сказать. Роланд — это явление. Современная городская легенда. Хакеры считают его не просто образцом для подражания, но чем-то вроде божества. Широко распространено мнение, что он вообще всесилен. Митник в последнем интервью сказал, что Роланд снова сделал хакерскую сцену интересной — а мнение этого опоссума не следует отбрасывать, как незначительную ерунду. Уж Вы мне поверьте.  
Ник решил, что время и ему вступить в диалог.  
— Что именно унёс Роланд из банка?  
— Простите, не знаю Вашего имени, мистер…  
— Вайлд. Ник Вайлд, детектив.  
— Спасибо, мистер Вайлд. Кстати, мне кажется, что мы знакомы. Я нигде не мог Вас видеть? Впрочем, неважно. Видите ли, мистер Вайлд… Я не могу раскрыть Вам детали, но те данные, которые забрал у нас Роланд… Скажем так. Если он использует их для себя, они сделают его миллиардером. И мы тут все очень надеемся, что он именно так и поступит. Хотя до сих пор рынок не давал нам такого намёка. Никто не использовал наши прогнозы, наши планы. Но если он захочет их использовать по-другому… Если он передаст эти данные не в те лапы, он может изменить мир. И, боюсь, совсем не в лучшую сторону.  
— Что Вы имеете в виду? — спросила Джуди.  
— Ну как Вам сказать. Он может вызвать финансовый кризис. Новый Чёрный Четверг. Вул-стрит будет усеяна трупами наших брокеров, выбросившихся из окон, но самая большая трагедия даже не в этом. Он может вызвать новую Великую Депрессию мановением пальцев, и мы не в силах ничего с этим сделать. Все меры, которые мы можем принять — это установить бронированные стёкла во внешних окнах нашего офиса. Строители закончили эти работы через десять дней после взлома.  
Наступила долгая тишина. И Нику, и Джуди требовалось время, чтобы переварить эту информацию.  
— Но почему Вы не сказали мне об этом раньше? — воскликнула Джуди.  
— Потому что эта информация строго засекречена, мисс Хопс. Только для глав департаментов и членов Совета Директоров. Мы не имеем права посеять панику. И, кстати, это приводит меня к следующему вопросу. Простите, но я обязан его задать. Откуда Вы знаете про взлом, и про то, что за ним стоит Роланд?  
Ник видел, что Джуди колеблется. Секретность расследования столкнулась с необходимостью раскрыть карты, и Джуди не знала, как поступить. Закон и служебный долг требовали от неё разных действий, и для неё этот выбор был слишком тяжёлым. Ник решил сделать выбор за неё.  
— Гиена по имени Смит. Он поручил нам это дело. Он передал нам эти данные.  
— Смит. Ну конечно. Мне следовало бы догадаться. Значит, теперь вы работаете на Смита?  
Лемминг теперь смотрел на них как-то иначе. Без прежнего страха или почтения. Вообще без всякого выражения.  
— Передайте мистеру Смиту, что он получил от нас всё, что требовал. И намного больше. Скажите ему, что банк „Лемминг-инвест“ — законопослушная организация. Что мы платим налоги, и являемся одним из крупнейших налогоплательщиков Зверополиса. Передайте ему, что мы знаем наши права. И скажите вот ещё что: если он ещё когда-нибудь, вообще когда-нибудь в своей жизни, снова попытается нам угрожать, мы встретимся с ним в суде. И с Вами тоже, мистер Вайлд. Мисс Хопс, мне жаль, что Вы оказались втянуты в это дело. Но, боюсь, я вынужден просить Вас уйти.  
Джуди обернулась к Нику и наградила его таким взглядом, что ему захотелось спрятаться за ближайшим гобеленом. Такой ярости он не видел в её взгляде давно. Собственно говоря, вообще никогда. Такой взгляд он помнил со времён памятного дела о горлодёрах: одичавшие звери в клетках смотрели именно так. Ник инстинктивно попятился, нащупал за спиной ручку двери и молча вышел в коридор.  
Джуди вышла вслед за ним. Нику стоило большого труда обернуться и взглянуть ей в глаза.  
— Ник.  
— На улице. Давай поговорим про это на улице, где никто не сможет нас подслушать.  
Ник развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Искусство ориентироваться в лабиринте коридоров, через который он до этого прошёл всего один раз, было у него в крови, и он точно знал, где сворачивать. Он слышал за спиной тяжёлую поступь крольчихи. Он знал, что выяснение отношений будет непростым, и заранее к этому готовился. Что можно ей сказать, чтобы умерить её праведный гнев? Своим глупейшим признанием он сам оборвал ниточку, разрушил улику, которая почти оформилась в чёткий след. Оставалось раскрыть карты самому. Дать ей тот след, который был только у него одного. Снова влезть в долги по самые уши.  
Но это будет непросто. Ник знал, насколько сложным будет следующий шаг. И шерсть на его загривке топорщилась, когда он об этом думал. Он снова входил с игру с действительно большими ставками. И он не был к этому готов.


	2. Глава 2

— Чем ты вообще думал?!  
Джуди ходила туда-сюда по тротуару, не в силах остановиться на месте. Ник молча ждал, когда она выдохнется, но пока до этого было далеко.  
— Зачем? Ник, ну зачем ты сказал про Смита? Ты всё испортил, Джонс готов был сотрудничать, он ещё столько всего нам не рассказал! Они накопали кучу информации про Роланда, он почти начал её нам выкладывать, и тут ты. Ник, ну ты же хитрый лис! Как ты мог вести себя так глупо? Ник! Скажи что-нибудь!  
Ник пожал плечами. Минутный приступ раскаяния прошёл, теперь он снова чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.  
— Кто ж знал, что Смит оставил тут о себе такую память. Я рассчитывал на откровенность в обмен на откровенность. Если ты немного успокоишься и здраво оценишь ту ситуацию…  
— «Немного успокоишься»? — передразнила его Джуди. — Я не собираюсь выслушивать от тебя эту чушь! Ты, ты всё испортил, и теперь даже не хочешь это признать! Проходимец! Лгун! Хоть бы раз в жизни признал свою ошибку!  
Ник почувствовал, что начинает закипать. В словах Джуди была доля правды, но терпеть такой тон он не собирался.  
— Джуди, я вёл расследование. Это мой стиль работы. Если он тебе не нравится, может, тебе всё-таки лучше работать с другим напарником? Я не потерплю такого отношения!  
— Ах вот как! Теперь ты хочешь определять наш стиль работы, ты хочешь быть главным! Из-за этого весь сыр-бор был, да? Ты из-за этого перестал со мной работать?  
— Нет, не из-за этого! Но раз уж ты спросила - да, это тоже проблема! Ты думаешь, что знаешь всё на свете, хотя ты в этом городе до сих пор чужая. Ты никого не желаешь слушать!  
— Зато ты привык, чтобы тебя все слушали! Ах, смотрите, это же сам Ник Вайлд, знаток всех притонов и тёмных подворотен в Зверополисе! Вот это я понимаю, важные знания! Неудивительно, что все бандиты тебя за своего принимают!  
— Джуди, я…  
— Нет, ты дослушай. Ты привык всегда быть главным, у тебя Финник был на побегушках, и на бедняге Бруно ты чуть не ездил. Думаешь, со мной этот фокус пройдёт? Так вот нет, не пройдёт!  
Ник почувствовал слёзы в её голосе. В другой ситуации он бы сразу остановился и постарался её успокоить, но сейчас он был слишком разъярён, чтобы думать о последствиях своих слов.  
— Да, Финник был моим помощником. Потому что он понимал, в чём я лучше него разбираюсь! А Бруно — профессионал, и он способен убрать свои амбиции на дальнюю полку ради общей цели! В отличие от кое-кого другого!  
Наступила тишина. Ник увидел в глазах Джуди слёзы и испытал мгновенный укол совести, но было слишком поздно. Когда она заговорила, её голос дрожал и срывался, но в нём уже не было злости — только глубокая обида.  
— Вот как, значит. Ну и отлично. Я найду Роланда сама. Без твоей помощи. Иди, торгуй своим мороженым, лис. И не появляйся больше в моей жизни. Никогда!  
Джуди развернулась и зашагала по улице в сторону, плечи её сотрясались от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Чуть не налетела на какого-то бурундука с огромными пакетами в лапах, и тот рефлекторно отпрыгнул в сторону, рассыпав содержимое своих пакетов по мостовой. Ник сделал робкий шаг ей вслед, прошептал:  
— Морковка… Что я наделал.  
Джуди уходила вдаль, не оглядываясь. Ник почувствовал, как подкашиваются лапы, и без сил сел прямо на мостовую, тупо глядя на катящиеся по тротуару помидоры и луковицы из рассыпавшихся пакетов. Рассерженный бурундук что-то бурчал себе под нос, собирая продукты обратно в пакет, а Ник неподвижно сидел на одном месте. Предательские слёзы подбирались к горлу, но глаза оставались сухими. Многолетняя привычка сдерживать свои настоящие эмоции не подвела его и в этот раз, и он просто сидел без движений и звуков, и только чувствовал, как лёгкий ветерок треплет мех на его ушах.

Ник шёл по улице, не разбирая дороги, задумчиво подбрасывая на ладони свой полицейский жетон. Жизнь снова показала ему резкий поворот. Он знал, что Джуди не отступит от своих слов, он обидел её слишком сильно. Поздно было жалеть о сказанном и прокручивать в голове варианты того, как ему на самом деле следовало вести тот разговор. Конец очередного этапа в жизни.  
Чертовски короткого этапа, надо сказать. Учёба в полицейской академии заняла у него в итоге больше времени, чем реальная служба. Всего одно крупное раскрытое дело, три месяца стажа — и вот… Какой смысл оставаться здесь дальше?  
Ник признался себе: смысл есть. Что бы там ни говорил Финник, он пошёл в полицию не только из-за Джуди. Где-то в глубине его души, под слоями врождённой скрытности и изворотливости, под любовью к колким розыгрышам и к модным галстукам, под десятками и сотнями мелочей, из которых состоял его характер — где-то там, на самом дне, всегда жила неистребимая тяга к справедливости. Много лет Ник закрывал на неё глаза, отказывал ей в праве на существование. Проворачивая очередную аферу, он чувствовал только упоение адреналином, да ещё удовольствие от хорошо проделанной работы.  
Но, оказывается, всё это время внутри него шла невидимая борьба. Потому что когда Ник всё-таки решил принять предложение Джуди работать в полиции (в тот момент он и сам не до конца понимал, почему он соглашается), он вдруг почувствовал, что наконец-то делает что-то правильное. Как будто с него вдруг свалилась огромная тяжесть, к которой он так привык, что давно перестал замечать.  
Поэтому смысл оставаться есть. Но… Каждый день видеть Джуди, работать в соседних кабинетах, и при этом знать, что между ними непреодолимая стена — этого он не вынесет. Нет. Есть и другие участки, другие отделы, где ему не будет напоминать о прошлом каждая мелочь.  
Да, так он и поступит. Но сначала — сначала надо довести до конца дело о Роланде. Пусть Джуди его теперь ненавидит, но её всё ещё нужно защитить от этого жуткого Смита. А единственный способ сделать это — дать ему то, чего он хочет.  
К тому же — внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову — Джуди на его месте никогда бы не отступила от начатого дела. Почему это для него так важно? Они больше не друзья и не напарники. И всё равно, эта причина казалась ему не менее важной, чем первая.  
Ник решил отложить сеанс самокопания на потом. Решено. Он займётся Роландом. А что будет после этого… Если он воспользуется тем способом добыть информацию, о котором подумал в банке, то после этого у него будет такое количество проблем, что они займут его очень надолго.

Мемориальная тюрьма Зверополиса подавляла своим видом. Она была построена так, чтобы внушать почтение и страх, и архитекторы отлично справились со своей работой. «Я коп. Я имею право тут находиться.» — раз за разом повторял про себя Ник, но всё равно чувствовал, как близость этого здания заставляет шевелиться шерсть на макушке. Он столько лет прикладывал все силы, чтобы не попасть сюда, что теперь, когда ему нужно было войти, не мог заставить себя это сделать. Таксист за спиной взвизгнул шинами на развороте — тоже стремился убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Ник решил, что дальше ждать бесполезно, надо просто собрать волю в кулак и пойти вперёд.  
Предъявив дежурному носорогу на проходной свой жетон и удостоверение, Ник направился внутрь, к кабинету директора. Административное крыло было совсем не похоже на тюрьму, как он её себе представлял: окна без решёток, цветочки в горшках вдоль стен, за дверями — обычные рабочие кабинеты. Легко можно было себе представить, что Ник находится в каком-нибудь офисе средней руки. Единственное, что сразу бросалось в глаза — форма. Специфическая форма тюремной охраны на всех встречных: похожая на полицейскую, но различающаяся в мелочах. Немного другие погоны, эмблемы, цвет чуть темнее… Эта незначительная разница заставляла Ника ощущать себя чужаком сильнее, чем если бы на нём была гражданская одежда. Как будто бы он неудачно пытается замаскироваться под своего, но все вокруг сразу различают обман. Ник шёл по коридору, и ему казалось, что сейчас кто-нибудь крикнет: «Самозванец!», и охрана бросится на него и потащит в ближайшую пустую камеру… Ник понимал, что это абсурдно, что он имеет полное право здесь находиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Старые страхи вдруг навалились на него, как мешок с песком, пригибая к земле, лишая сил.  
Успокойся, Ник. Это просто стресс. Ты слишком сильно расстроился из-за Джуди, и теперь подсознание играет с тобой в игры. Не поддавайся. Ты тут главный. Ты управляешь ситуацией. Спокойно. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Ещё раз. Вдох. Выдох. Отлично. Теперь улыбнись. Всё в порядке.  
— Вам помочь? Вы плохо выглядите.  
Тигрица в форме со знаками различия старшего надзирателя остановилась рядом с Ником и теперь смотрела на него со смесью беспокойства и подозрительности. Внезапная вспышка неконтролируемой паники была такой сильной, что Ник чуть не вскрикнул. Он изо всех сил постарался успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
— Простите, боевые раны дают о себе знать. Вчера арестовывали одного волка в Тундратауне, он решил сопротивляться. Такая драка была! Крепкий тип попался. Ну, конечно, я его быстро скрутил…  
Тигрица окинула фигуру Ника взглядом и скептически ухмыльнулась. Сама она, судя по виду, могла бы обезоружить и заковать в наручники целую банду волков, даже если бы при этом держала в одной лапе чашечку с кофе, и в процессе скорее всего не расплескала бы ни капли. В каждом её движении сквозили сила и непреодолимая уверенность в себе.  
— Давайте-ка я Вас провожу. Мало ли, вдруг Вам опять станет нехорошо. Вы, собственно, куда направлялись?  
— Спасибо, мисс, но я не думаю… Я иду к директору, наверное, нет смысла…  
— А, это совсем рядом. Пойдёмте, я покажу дорогу.  
Тигрица чувствительно ткнула его в спину, и Ник пошёл вперёд, внезапно осознав, что его лапы дрожат. Что происходит? Он теряет контроль? Никогда с ним такого не случалось. Как невовремя. Сосредоточиться. Просто идти вперёд. Ничего страшного пока не произошло.

Директором тюрьмы был пёс. Ньюф или мастифф, Ник плохо различал их породы. Он поднялся навстречу визитёру, указал ему на гостевое кресло.  
— Добрый день, мистер… Вайлд, если не ошибаюсь? Дежурный на проходной сообщил мне о Вашем визите, но я не уверен, что он правильно назвал мне Вашу фамилию. У носорогов дикция не очень, Вы же понимаете. Вы не могли бы показать мне Ваши документы, чтобы я точно правильно Вас называл?  
Хитрость была настолько очевидной, что Ник даже не улыбнулся. Но директор был в своём праве, охранять тюрьму от подозрительных лиц было его работой. Ник протянул директору удостоверение, тигрица за спиной засопела от напряжения, пытаясь разглядеть бумагу через плечо лиса. Пёс не обратил на это внимания, взял документ, придирчиво рассмотрел его под светом настольной лампы, потом включил компьютер и несколько минут вбивал туда данные. Ник терпеливо ждал. Охрана этой тюрьмы была легендой в его прежней жизни. Мошенники и авантюристы всех мастей вполголоса рассказывали друг другу за стаканом яблочного сидра истории о попытках побегов и о том, чем они всегда заканчивались. Никто и никогда не сбегал отсюда. Какими бы ни были хитрыми планы, какие бы дерзкие налёты ни совершали бандиты на эти стены, охрана тюрьмы всегда оставалась на высоте.  
— Ну что ж, мистер Вайлд. Простите мою подозрительность, но Вы понимаете: такая работа. Вот Ваш документ, он в полном порядке. Итак, чем я могу Вам помочь?  
— Спасибо, мистер…  
— Нортон. Сэм Нортон. Вы пришли сюда, даже не узнав моего имени?  
— Не было времени заранее всё разузнать и сообщить Вам о своём визите. Дело в том, что я веду одно важное расследование, и мне надо поговорить с одним из ваших заключённых.  
— С кем же?  
— Некто Виктор Спайкс. Осуждён за компьютерный взлом. Если не ошибаюсь, попал сюда около года назад.  
Перед Ником вдруг возник мысленный образ Спайкса. Раньше он знал его под именем Призрак. Высокий худой олень, сильные очки, неряшливая майка вечно в каких-то грязных пятнах. Рога в паутине проводов, то тут, то там изолентой закреплены какие-то электронные устройства, всё время жужжащие и назойливо мигающие. Финник в своём циничном стиле называл его «мистер рождественская ёлка». Призрак брался за любые хакерские заказы, и однажды взломал компьютер мистера Бига по приказу конкурирующей семьи. Он умудрился оставить след, и ему очень повезло, что копы добрались до него первыми. Мистер Биг тогда назначил за голову Призрака приличную награду. Спайкс отлично знал, что в тот день, когда он выйдет из тюрьмы, он окажется на дне какого-нибудь неприметного пруда в Тундратауне, и Ник собирался на этом сыграть. Если Биг узнает об этом… Ладно. Будем решать проблемы по мере их появления.  
— А, да. Есть такой. — Нортон уставился в монитор, читая с него личное дело заключённого. — Виктор Юджин Спайкс, номер триста девяносто шесть — ноль три. Крыло строгого режима.  
Нортон задумчиво побарабанил когтями по столу.  
— Вообще-то для заключённых строгого режима свидания разрешены только в отведённое время. И в обычной ситуации я сказал бы: приходите через два дня, с 11 до 12 часов, по предварительной записи. Но учитывая обстоятельства… Для полиции мы сделаем исключение.  
Нортон внимательно посмотрел на тигрицу, всё это время стоявшую у дверей без единого движения.  
— Мартинес, отведите нашего гостя в допросную камеру номер три. Я распоряжусь, чтобы Спайкса привели туда. У вас будет тридцать минут, мистер Вайлд. Надеюсь, Вам этого хватит. Простите, но по правилам я не могу дать Вам больше времени.  
Ник встал, кивнул на прощание и направился к выходу. Он опять начал чувствовать себя странно. Зрение расфокусировалось, пятна на шкуре Мартинес напрыгивали друг на друга. Ник изо всех сил старался не споткнуться, когда тигрица открыла перед ним дверь.  
Когда они шли по коридору из административного крыла тюрьмы в крыло строгого режима, зрение вдруг выкинуло с Ником новую шутку: всё вокруг теперь стало чётким, но чёрно-белым, как в старом кино. Это было даже по-своему забавно. Ник закрыл один глаз, потом другой. Чёрно-белые ворсинки меха на его лапе, чёрно-белые тени от ламп дневного света, чёрно-белая зебра угрюмо глядит на них из глубины камеры… Хотя она и так чёрно-белая, внезапные причуды зрения тут ни при чём.  
Ник встряхнулся. Что бы с ним ни происходило, он займётся этим потом. Сходит к врачу, или просто как следует выспится. Сейчас перед ним стоит задача, и он должен выполнить её во что бы то ни стало.  
Когда Ник входил в допросную камеру, зрение резко вернулось в норму. Ник сощурился. внезапный поток всевозможных красок подействовал на него, как щелчок по носу. Зелёные стены, синяя форма тигрицы, рыжий мех на собственном носу. Ник пощупал свой нос, чтобы убедиться, что тот всё ещё на месте, и с ним никаких дурацких фокусов не произошло. Нос был на месте, и Ник с удовольствием его почесал.  
Почти всю допросную комнату занимал огромный пустой стол, с двух сторон от него стояло по большому стулу. Ник сел за ближайший стул и приготовился ждать. Стул был рассчитан на животных значительно крупнее лис, и над столом теперь были видны только его нос и уши. Хм, так вот как чувствует себя Джуди на совещаниях у комиссара…  
Мысль о Джуди отозвалась в голове почти физической болью. Как же по-дурацки всё вышло. Неужели нельзя ничего исправить? А что, если…  
Ник раздражённо взмахнул головой. Не сейчас. Нужно сосредоточиться на работе.  
Дверь на противоположном конце комнаты лязгнула, открываясь, и охранник ввёл Спайкса. Олень выглядел плохо: ещё более худой, чем обычно, оранжевая роба заключённого висит мешком, рога исцарапаны, очки треснуты и перемотаны изолентой.  
Спайкс сел на свободный стул и уставился на Ника исподлобья. Кажется, не узнал. Вот и отлично. Есть с чего начать.  
Ник обернулся к тигрице, все ещё стоявшей около дверей.  
— Пожалуйста, оставьте нас. Нам надо поговорить наедине.  
Тигрица молча вздёрнула бровь, многозначительно поглядела на оленя. Он был больше Ника раза в три, и даже несмотря на худобу, выглядел опасным.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Я же полицейский. Мы знаем, как обращаться с преступниками.  
— Как угодно. Но в лазарет я Вас потом не потащу. Пойдёте сами. Если сможете, мистер Вайлд.  
Последнее предложение она произнесла с особой издёвкой и вышла из комнаты, лязгнув металлом двери. С другой стороны комнаты раздался такой же лязг: второй охранник, по крайней мере, убрался молча.  
Ник встал на стул, чтобы быть хоть немного выше, и постарался изобразить фирменный пристальный взгляд Буйволсона. Спайкс даже не моргнул.  
— Мистер Спайкс, я хочу предложить Вам сделку.  
— Засунь её себе под хвост, лисья морда. Я не работаю с копами.  
— Даже если речь идёт о программе защиты свидетелей? Мистер Биг не сможет Вас найти, если Вы согласитесь сотрудничать.  
— Этот — найдёт. И ещё раз, для тупых: я не работаю с копами. Убирайся и оставь меня в покое.  
Спайкс отвернулся и уставился в стену, демонстрируя, что разговор закончен. Ник сглотнул. Пришла пора играть ва-банк.  
Ник запрыгнул на стол и сделал несколько шагов к Спайксу. На столе остались грязные следы, но сейчас это беспокоило Ника меньше всего.  
— Ты не помнишь меня, Призрак?  
Олень снова повернулся к Нику, взглянул на него более внимательно, но по выражению его морды Ник понял: не узнал.  
— Ник Вайлд. Приходил к тебе вместе с Финником, заказывал подделку лицензии на торговлю стройматериалами. Не помнишь? Мороженое «Лапочки-на-палочке», ну?  
Когда Ник упомянул мороженое, Спайкс кивнул.  
— Теперь узнал. И что?  
— Посмотри на меня, Призрак. Посмотри внимательно. Ник Вайлд, авантюрист и мошенник — подался в копы? Ты серьёзно в это веришь?  
— Ну, форма на тебе явно полицейская.  
— Это маскарад. Хороший, не спорю. А документы так и вовсе — произведение искусства, комар носа не подточит. Даже директор этого клоповника ничего не заподозрил. Впечатляет, верно?  
Теперь взгляд Спайкса изменился. Стал цепким, внимательным.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Вайлд?  
— Я могу тебя отсюда вытащить, Призрак. Устроить побег.  
— Никто никогда отсюда не сбегал. Это невозможно.  
— «Невозможно» — очень громкое слово, ты бы с ним поаккуратнее… Я могу это сделать. Ты ляжешь на дно, сам заметёшь следы. Когда Биг узнает, что ты сбежал, ты будешь уже далеко.  
— Зачем тебе это? Чего ты хочешь?  
— Помнишь, полтора года назад ты взял заказ на взлом главного компьютера налогового управления Зверополиса? Кто-то из твоих приятелей, помнится, смеялся тогда, что тебе выше головы не прыгнуть. Но ты сделал работу. Получил деньги.  
Только вот штука в том, что это был не ты. Взлом осуществил другой хакер. Некто Роланд. Ты передал ему этот заказ, а значит, ты его знаешь. И мне позарез нужно с ним встретиться.  
— Как ты узнал? А, дурацкий вопрос, ты всё равно не скажешь. Зачем тебе Роланд? Наслушался этих сказочек про заговор компьютеров? Знаешь, я тоже однажды сделал эту ошибку. Долго его искал, чтобы спросить, что такое Матрица.  
Ник вдруг пошатнулся. Спайкс продолжал что-то говорить, но Ник уже его не слышал. Уши словно заложило ватой, всё поле зрения заполнили яркие зелёные вспышки, которые, кажется, начали складываться в какие-то символы и буквы. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Лапы подломились, Ник попытался опуститься на колено, но вместо этого упал навзничь. Краем глаза сквозь рой летящих зелёных букв он видел, что Спайкс что-то спрашивает, трясёт его за плечи, но он всё глубже и глубже погружался в беспамятство, или безумие, или смерть — чем бы ни была эта бешеная ядовито-зелёная карусель, и Нику только хотелось, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Звон в ушах нарастал с каждой секундой, Ник больше не чувствовал собственного тела, он был бестелесным взглядом, мыслью, потоком зелёных букв в чёрной пустоте, абстрактной идеей, у которой уже не было содержания, только имя — Ник — которое нельзя было выпускать, надо держать изо всех сил, а он всё падал, падал, падал вниз в этом пространстве без направлений и ориентиров, время остановилось и свернулось кольцом, как змея, укусившая собственный хвост, и вдруг снова рванулось вперёд, зелёные буквы разлетелись во все стороны, как испуганные мотыльки, и наконец наступила тьма.

Ник медленно открыл глаза. Всё было странным. Всё было не так. Мир застилала розовая дымка, за которой ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Тело было словно набито ватой, лапы отказывались слушаться. Ник попытался пошевелиться, и каждое движение давалось с огромным трудом.  
Внезапно Ник понял, что не чувствует своего хвоста. Лапы, морда, уши — всё это ощущалось чужим и непривычным, а вот хвоста он не чувствовал вообще. Ник осторожно протянул правую лапу за спину, и лапа вдруг наткнулась на что-то жёсткое, металлическое, какой-то провод или шланг. Ник сосредоточился, повернул голову вбок и скосил глаза. Сквозь розовую дымку (Ник вдруг понял: это жидкость, он плавает в ней, как креветка в супе) он увидел своё плечо. Его форма была неправильной, слишком круглой, слишком массивной, но самое главное — на нём не было меха. Плечо покрывала тонкая беззащитная кожа, как у кошек-сфинксов. Ник в панике дёрнул лапой, приблизил её к глазам. Вся лапа была чужой. Лишённой меха, вытянутой в странной пропорции, пальцы слишком длинные, вместо нормальных когтей — широкие прозрачные пластинки, хрупкие даже на вид. Из лапы торчало несколько массивных чёрных проводов, уходящих куда-то вниз.  
Ника охватила паника. Что они сделали со мной? Что это за место? Где я? Что происходит? ЧТО СО МНОЙ?  
Ник заметался, задёргался в разные стороны и вдруг чувствительно стукнулся лбом обо что-то твёрдое. Протянул вперёд непослушную лапу и нащупал пальцами холодную плоскость. Стекло. Я в стеклянном ящике, они бросили меня сюда, чтобы утопить в этой розовой жиже…  
Ник рефлекторно задержал дыхание, и только теперь осознал: он всё это время дышал, он не задохнулся, что-то питает его кислородом. Ник протянул лапы к морде и нащупал кислородную маску. Пальцы вдруг замерли. Форма этой маски. Слишком гладкие углы. Она не могла бы на него налезть. Его нос. Где его нос?  
Ник почувствовал, что парализован страхом, но пальцы жили своей, независимой жизнью. Они двигались сами, ощупывая морду, подтверждая то, что Ник и так уже понял, но всё ещё боялся осознать.  
Носа не было. Не было и ушей. Вместо них по бокам головы торчали два каких-то нароста, покрытых жёсткими кожистыми складками. На голове не было меха, под пальцами ощущалась только голая кожа. Кошмарный сон. Это просто кошмарный сон, Ник. Ты спишь и видишь сон.  
Но какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что он не спит. Всё было слишком реальным. Абсурдным, ни на что не похожим, но реальным. Ник медленно приблизил морду к стеклу и замер, увидев вдруг своё отражение.  
Чудовище. И в то же время это был он сам. Черты искажены, исковерканы, как на картине сумасшедшего художника, но всё ещё узнаваемы. Цвет глаз, линия бровей… Ник моргнул, и отражение моргнуло в ответ. Это было уже слишком. Зрение затуманилось, поплыло, и Ник снова потерял сознание.

— Вайлд! Вайлд, очнись!  
Ник почувствовал, что его трясут за плечо, и открыл глаза. Недавнее кошмарное воспоминание снова встало перед мысленным взглядом: стеклянный ящик с розовой жижей, жуткое чудовище в отражении… Ник в панике вскочил на задние лапы, но всё вокруг него снова было нормальным. Это снова была комната для допросов, на потолке едва слышно гудела люминесцентная лампа, олень в оранжевом комбинезоне глядел на него, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса.  
— Вайлд! Ты…  
— Долго я был в отключке?  
— В отключке? Подходящее слово. В отключке… Минут десять, может меньше. Дай мне ручку и блокнот.  
Ник ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, поэтому безропотно передал Спайксу блокнот с ручкой, не думая о том, что делает. Ручка была та самая, ярко-оранжевая морковка со встроенным диктофоном. Обычно Ник старался не выпускать её из лап, но сейчас у него не было сил думать ещё и об этом.  
Только заметив, что Спайкс пишет в блокноте какие-то цифры, Ник наконец постарался сосредоточиться на текущих делах.  
— Что ты там пишешь?  
— Номер телефона. По этому номеру тебе ответит Роланд или кто-то из его команды.  
Спайкс поднял глаза от блокнота, посмотрел на Ника в упор.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты его ищешь. План с побегом отменяется. Скажи Роланду, что ты меня переубедил. Что я всё-таки хочу узнать, что такое Матрица. Всё остальное он сделает сам.  
— Что? Что ты увидел?  
— Спроси лучше, чего я НЕ увидел. Но ты всё равно не поверишь.  
Спайкс дописал номер, протянул Нику ручку и блокнот.  
— Теперь уходи. Они уже идут за тобой.  
— Кто?  
— Роланд мне на этот вопрос ответил так: когда ты их увидишь, ты их узнаешь. Вайлд, слушай меня внимательно, от этого зависит твоя жизнь. Позвони на этот номер немедленно, сразу же, как только выйдешь из этой комнаты. Можешь сколько угодно считать меня параноиком, но сейчас счёт идёт на секунды.  
Ник сделал шаг назад, потом другой. Прямо у него в руках, на странице блокнота, была чистая победа, то, ради чего он пошёл на огромный риск, но почему-то сейчас его это не радовало. Это дело оказалось куда больше и масштабнее, чем он предполагал. И почему-то оно было связано лично с ним. Ник не сомневался, что его галлюцинации (если это были галлюцинации) не были случайностью. Что-то должно было произойти. Что-то уже происходило, прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту.  
Спайкс испытующе смотрел на него.  
— Чего ты ждёшь, Вайлд? Не спи! Время! Время играет против тебя!  
Ник встряхнулся. Он понятия не имел, из-за чего Призрак вдруг стал так паниковать, но решил, что рисковать нет смысла. Возможно, в его словах была некая доля правды.  
Ник кивнул на прощание и вышел за дверь. За дверью никого не было: тигрица Мартинес, видимо, устала ждать и ушла по своим делам. Прекрасно. Обратную дорогу он легко найдёт и сам.  
Ник вытащил из кармана телефон и стал набирать номер, сверяя каждую цифру с блокнотом. Это глупо, твердил он себе. Я не знаю, о чём с ним говорить, я ничего не успел продумать, это может всё испортить… Но испуганная морда Спайкса стояла перед глазами. «От этого зависит твоя жизнь». Он либо был великолепным актёром, либо действительно что-то знал.  
Ник нажал вызов, приложил телефон к уху. Длинные гудки. Похоже, Роланд чем-то занят. Может, взламывает очередной компьютер. Может, смотрит кино или ест пиццу. А может, спит или вообще умер. В конце концов, прошло полгода с тех пор, как он чем-то себя проявил…  
— Привет, Ник.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Ник встал на месте, словно споткнулся. Голос в трубке был незнакомым, но он назвал его по имени. Ничего не спрашивая, ни в чём не сомневаясь.  
— Слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай. Они уже в здании. Чтобы уйти отсюда живым, ты должен беспрекословно выполнять мои инструкции.  
— Кто они? Кто ты такой?  
— Ты знаешь, кто я такой. А вот кто они — ты можешь и сам посмотреть. Прямо перед тобой поворот коридора. Выгляни из-за него. Медленно. Он сейчас смотрит в другую сторону.  
Ник облизнул пересохшие губы. Что бы ни происходило сейчас, у этого должно быть объяснение. Но сейчас его нет. Действовать вслепую. Как раньше, в старые времена. В таких ситуациях нужно доверять инстинктам.  
И инстинкт говорил: прислушайся к этому голосу в телефонной трубке. Делай, как он советует.  
Ник осторожно, медленно выглянул из-за поворота. Спайкс не соврал, когда сказал «когда ты их увидишь, ты их узнаешь». Ник действительно узнал.  
Боком к нему, глядя куда-то в сторону, на перекрёстке коридоров стоял агент Смит. В лапах он сжимал огромный пороховой пистолет.

Ник отшатнулся назад и громко выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы. Появление Смита было жутким, но, если как следует подумать, неудивительным. Смит был замешан в этой истории с самого начала.  
Но вот пороховое оружие! Оно сразу поднимало игру на новый уровень. Даже медведи мистера Бига не пользовались этими чудовищами, полагаясь на физическую силу и слоновий транквилизатор. Штурмовым отрядам полиции выдавали электрошокеры и водомёты. У национальной гвардии был горчичный газ и пневматические ружья с резиновыми пулями.  
Пороховым оружием пользовались только те, кому нечего было терять. Поставленное вне закона много лет назад, оно всё ещё производилось крошечными партиями на подпольных фабриках, и его можно было достать на чёрном рынке Зверополиса, но Ник всегда недоумевал: зачем? Зачем кому-то может понадобиться ставить убийства на конвейер? Похоже, Смит был из тех, кто знает ответ. И Ник меньше всего на свете хотел сейчас его услышать.  
— Развернись. Считай двери с левой стороны. Войди в третью по счёту камеру.  
— Но все решётки закрыты!  
— Уже нет. Делай, как я сказал.  
Ник развернулся и побежал по коридору, физически чувствуя, насколько уязвима его спина.  
Третья дверь слева открылась, когда он к ней приблизился. Мигнул зелёным магнитный замок. Кем бы ни был этот Роланд, но своё дело он знал отлично.  
— Койка справа. Над ней висит плакат с певицей Газелль. Сорви его.  
Ник сделал, как требовал голос, и задохнулся от изумления: под плакатом была здоровенная дырка в бетонной стене, уходящая куда-то в темноту.  
— Ныряй в дырку. Лапами вперёд, падать высоко.  
Ник оглянулся — никого — и прыгнул вперёд, сгруппировавшись и инстинктивно прижав уши к затылку.  
Дыра уходила вертикально вниз — интересно, как неведомый заключённый проделал её, ему же надо было каждый день возвращаться в камеру?  
Приземлившись в облаке пыли, Ник перекатился вперёд и вскочил на задние лапы. Никого. На полу — выбитая в падении вентиляционная решётка. Вот почему дыра шла вертикально вниз, неизвестный беглец проделал только небольшое отверстие, всё остальное — это обычная система тюремной вентиляции! Ник ухмыльнулся. Древний спор архитекторов: делать ли вентиляционные каналы достаточно маленькими, чтобы ни один нарушитель не мог по ним пролезть. Каждый год они поднимают этот спор в газетах, и каждый раз ничего не могут решить. Если делать трубу такой маленькой, чтобы там не могла пролезть мышь, воздуха в ней не хватит не то, что бегемоту — даже обычной корове станет нечем дышать… Благослови Провидение коров, особенно тех, что работают в городской мэрии!  
Ник вдруг понял, что сжимает телефон в лапе, и что бы там ни говорил Роланд — он его не слышит. Он торопливо прижал телефон к уху.  
— Наконец-то. Иди вперёд. Через две комнаты направо — выход на служебную парковку. Там полно народа. Постарайся выглядеть естественно.  
Ник пошёл вперёд по коридору, торопливо стряхивая пыль с мундира. Дежурное освещение было тусклым, но даже при таком свете было видно, что прыжок через вентиляцию не прошёл бесследно. Ник остановился, пытаясь очистить рукав, потом решил, что скорость сейчас важнее внешнего вида. Если Смит идёт за ним следом, лучше не терять времени на ерунду.  
Ник повернул дверную ручку, и мгновенно ослеп от фар многочисленных машин.  
— Прыгай вперёд и направо! Живо!  
Нику некогда было рассуждать. Он прыгнул, вложив в этот прыжок весь остаток сил, и в то место, где он только что стоял, на полном ходу въехал пикап с надписью «дорожная служба» на боку. Ник успел заметить гиену в чёрном костюме на рулём. Это был не Смит, но он был настолько похож, что их можно было бы принять за братьев. Такой же чёрный костюм, очки, безэмоциональная морда…  
Ник бросился к кабине пикапа. Какое бы безумие ни происходило с окружающим миром, он оставался полицейским. На его глазах произошла авария, водитель нуждался в помощи…  
За рулём никого не было. Ник моргнул и тряхнул головой, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Пикап был разбит в хлам, никакой надежды на ремонт, и за рулём никого не было. Ни гиены в чёрном костюме, ни кого бы то ни было ещё.  
Где-то за спиной грохнул выстрел. Ник сразу узнал звук порохового оружия. В полицейской академии их учили отличать его от любых других громких звуков. Остатки бокового стекла пикапа перед его мордой разлетелись водопадом осколков.  
Ник рефлекторно упал на пол и перекатился вбок, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит. Множество животных разбегались в разные стороны, парковка была залита светом. Одиночная фигура шагала к Нику откуда-то издалека, неторопливо, как будто играя в кошки-мышки. Резкие лучи фар с разных сторон подчёркивали неправильную форму чёрных очков, и фалды пиджака отбрасывали длинные причудливые тени.  
— Я недооценил Вас, мистер Вайлд! Признаю, это моя ошибка!  
Грохнул очередной выстрел, дверь пикапа прямо над головой Ника прогнулась внутрь, будто в неё ударил огромный невидимый кулак.  
— А я редко признаю свои ошибки, поверьте мне! Надо же, Вы нашли Роланда! Даже не так: Вы с Роландом нашли друг друга!  
Снова грохнул выстрел, но Ник уже был далеко. Он крался вдоль ряда машин, надеясь оставаться незаметным, и выстрел раздробил штукатурку у него надо головой, осыпав его с ног до головы слоем цементной пыли. Опять… Ну что за день.  
— Даже жаль, что придётся Вас убить. Но Вы видели слишком много.  
Ник, на секунду обернувшись, вдруг увидел, как от бетонной колонны отделилась стремительная тень.  
— А ну стоять! Бросить оружие на пол!  
Ник узнал Рамирес — ту самую тигрицу, которая водила его по тюрьме. В лапах её был электрошоковый пистолет, и дуло смотрело Смиту точно в висок.  
Смит повернулся в её сторону. Задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
— Неразумные дети. Вас ещё так многому предстоит научить…  
Дальнейшее разглядеть было сложно. Смит взлетел к потолку, как будто гравитация не имела над ним никакой власти. Рамирес выстрелила, провода электродов под воздействием сжатого воздуха вылетели из креплений на дуле пистолета и слепо уткнулись в бетонную стену напротив, породив вспышку эффектных фиолетовых искр. В следующее мгновение Смит был уже за спиной Рамирес, он взмахнул лапой, и удар его был настолько силён, что тигрица пролетела всю парковку вдоль, упав на пол только у самой стены.  
Она тут же вскочила на задние лапы, встала в безупречную боевую стойку, выпущенные когти были отчётливо видны даже отсюда.  
— Иди-ка сюда, красавчик. Покажи, на что ты способен!  
Смит направился в её сторону. Он шёл неторопливо, играючи, пистолет он держал в опущенной лапе, как будто вообще забыл о существовании Ника.  
Ник решил этим воспользоваться. Пусть Смит отвлечётся на Рамирес, будем надеяться, они займут друг друга надолго. Надо выбираться отсюда.  
Ник бросился к выезду с парковки и вдруг замер. На выезде, прямо под поднятым шлагбаумом, стояли три фигуры, похожие друг на друга, как магазинные манекены. Одинаковые костюмы и галстуки, одинаковые очки, одинаковые пистолеты в лапах. Агенты. Смит пришёл сюда не один. Та гиена за рулём пикапа — это была не галлюцинация.  
Ник вдруг снова вспомнил про телефон. С того момента, как грянул первый выстрел, он держал его в опущенной лапе, в ушах всё равно слишком сильно звенело эхо. Похоже, снова пришло время им воспользоваться.  
— Роланд! Что мне делать?  
— Направо. Мимо большого жёлтого фургона, через парковку — к противоположной стене.  
— Они меня увидят.  
— Доверься мне. Закрой глаза и беги!  
Ник побежал, встав на все четыре лапы. Телефон был прижат к уху, и из-за этого правая передняя лапа не работала во всю мощь, фиксируя плечо, но это была неизбежная жертва.  
Ник закрыл глаза, как требовал его собеседник, надеясь, что в этой инструкции есть хоть какой-то смысл. Каждое мгновение Ник ждал, что налетит лбом на машину или на бетонную колонну, и на этом его приключения закончатся навсегда.  
Откуда-то сбоку раздался громкий неприятный стрёкот. Закрытые веки вспыхнули красным — значит, снаружи какой-то очень яркий источник света только что залил парковку. Будем надеяться, это ослепило агентов у входа…  
— Стой. Теперь направо. Можешь открыть глаза.  
Ник послушно распахнул глаза. В них плясали солнечные зайчики — даже сквозь веки световой удар был слишком силён.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Полицейская камера над въездом на парковку. Там есть вспышка. Она только что выдала триста импульсов за две секунды. Даже агентов должно задержать.  
Теперь налево. Видишь дверь с надписью «аварийное убежище»? Взломай её.  
— Чем? У меня нет отмычек!  
— Выбей её. Выломай. Как угодно, выход в той стороне!  
Ник мысленно пообещал Роланду в ответ самый мерзкий из его фирменных розыгрышей. Сейчас было не время и не место для подобных советов, у Ника были пустые руки, а за ним гналась толпа сумасшедших агентов с запрещённым оружием, и вообще день был не самый удачный… Ник втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Оглянулся. Рядом на стене висел пожарный щит. Лопата, лом… Топор. Топор!  
Ник схватил топор со щита, не смея оглянуться. Где-то за его спиной агенты приходили в себя после яростной вспышки, в его распоряжении было всего несколько секунд. Ник торопливо засунул телефон в карман, взмахнул топором, ударил раз, другой, и дверь послушно слетела с петель, роняя щепки на бетонный пол. Ник рванул вперёд, в темноту, на ходу вытаскивая телефон обратно и прикладывая его к уху.  
— Что дальше?  
— Прямо перед тобой стоит стол. На нём — старый телефон аварийной связи. Сейчас он зазвонит. Сними трубку.  
— Что? Что насчёт агентов, они сейчас будут здесь?  
— Просто сними трубку, Ник. Доверься мне. Я объясню, что делать дальше. Сделай это!  
Глаза Ника уже перестроились на ночное зрение. Есть определённые преимущества в том, чтобы быть лисой. Теперь он видел всю комнату: полки, забитые канистрами с водой и консервными банками, деревянные ящики, перетянутые тонкими стальными полосами, большой стол, стоящий у противоположного конца комнаты. Ага, прямо перед тобой. Как бы не так.  
Телефонный аппарат древнего вида, стоящий на столе, вдруг начал звонить. Что бы это ни было, это не могло быть настолько срочно. Ник в панике оглянулся вокруг. Выхода не было. Это был тупик. Вентиляционные отверстия слишком маленькие, дверей и окон нет. Конечно, это же аварийное убежище, откуда тут окна.  
Ник обернулся. В дверном проёме стоял агент. В режиме ночного зрения он казался сплошным чёрным силуэтом на фоне яркого белого сияния. Фары машин на парковке подсвечивали его сзади, создавая эффект театрального софита. Агент заговорил, и Ник сразу узнал его по голосу. Смит.  
— Обидно, не так ли, мистер Вайлд? Погибнуть, даже не узнав, ради чего. Без всякой пользы.  
Я Вас обрадую. Вы принесёте большую пользу. Я наконец-то поймаю Роланда. Матрица будет лишена недостатков её прежних… воплощений.  
Ник не видел этого, но чувствовал: на губах Смита появилась улыбка. Видимо, она слишком явно проявилась в его голосе.  
— Даже жаль, что это было так просто. Всего два года поисков. Морфеус был гораздо более сильным противником.  
Чёрная тень вытянула вперёд лапу с пистолетом. Ник понимал, что он сейчас как на ладони, рефлекторно сжался от ужаса и закрыл глаза.  
Прошла секунда. Ник был всё ещё жив. Не было ни грохота выстрела, ни боли, ни внезапной слабости, которую обещала полицейская методичка по огнестрельным ранениям. Ник понял, что что-то пошло не так, открыл глаза и взглянул на Смита.  
Агент лежал на земле поперёк прохода, его модный дорогой пиджак на спине был весь утыкан дротиками транквилизатора. Зрение Ника вернулось в нормальный режим, и он снова мог различать цвета. Оперение дротиков было ярко-оранжевым, и казалось, что перед Ником просто причудливая цветочная клумба, которую кому-то пришло в голову оформить в виде распластанной звериной фигуры.  
Парковку перегораживал сплошной ряд штурмовых щитов. Охранники тюрьмы были неотличимы друг от друга под глухими шлемами тяжёлой брони для подавления беспорядков. Десяток транквилизаторных ружей смотрел сейчас прямо на Ника. Где-то вдалеке завывала сирена.  
Один из охранников вышел вперёд, и Ник даже под шлемом сразу узнал мастиффа Сэма Нортона, директора тюрьмы.  
— Никто не приходит в мою тюрьму с оружием. Никто не стреляет в моей тюрьме без моего разрешения. Никто. Вайлд, выходите оттуда. Медленно. Держите лапы на виду. И заткните этот проклятый телефон, он действует мне на нервы.  
Медленно, осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, Ник подошёл к столику. В воздухе остро пахло порохом и транквилизатором, тошнота подкатывала к горлу, и вся неимоверная тяжесть этого безумного идиотского дня вдруг накатила на него, как морская волна. Ник понимал, что не способен сейчас адекватно реагировать на окружающий мир. Только что его жизнь спасло самое настоящее чудо, но всё, что Ник чувствовал по этому поводу — это неимоверную усталость. Хотелось просто упасть и закрыть глаза, чтобы этот день наконец закончился, а вместе с ним — всё то сюрреалистичное безумие, которое он принёс с собой.  
Телефон продолжал трезвонить, не прекращая. Ник протянул лапу и снял трубку. Мир вдруг замер, потом мигнул зелёной вспышкой. Ник даже успел различить знакомое полотно цифр и букв перед глазами — опять это происходит? О нет… Но этот странный эффект закончился едва ли не раньше, чем начался, и Ник вдруг понял, что стоит с телефонной трубкой в лапах посреди огромного пустого помещения, в окнах сияют звёзды, и вместо тошнотворных запахов недавней перестрелки воздух пахнет пылью и свежей листвой.  
Высокий белый кролик в длинном чёрном пальто и тонких перчатках подошёл к Нику и нажал на рычаг старого телефонного автомата, висящего прямо перед ним на бетонной стене. Ник вдруг понял, что трубка, которую он держит в лапах, связана с этим автоматом гибким проводом, и сейчас из трубки слышны только короткие гудки.  
Кролик повернулся к Нику, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Меня зовут Роланд. Здравствуй, Ник.


	3. Глава 3

Сознание возвращалось медленно, рывками. Сначала пришёл запах. Озон от большого количества работающей электроники. Горелая изоляция. Пот. Кровь. Какой-то горький лекарственный запах, которым всё пронизано в любой больнице.  
Потом включилось зрение. Яркий свет, постепенно тускнеющий, складывающийся в осмысленные картинки. Стальной потолок, усеянный заклёпками. Какие-то приборы, экраны, провода. Ник повернул голову. Серая стена, стол с хирургическими инструментами. Стальной стул, приделанный к полу.  
Наконец заработал слух. Далёкий шум неведомых машин, пиканье приборов, шелест воздуха в вентиляции. Смутные голоса за дверью.  
— Когда он придёт в себя?  
— Если мои расчёты верны, он уже должен очнуться. Но, капитан, я не могу дать точный прогноз. Стресс был слишком силён. Первое отключение от Матрицы всегда очень болезненно, а для него вдвойне. Ему нужно адаптироваться к новому телу.  
— Я знаю. Но мы не можем ждать бесконечно. Я должен задать ему вопросы и получить ответы на них.  
Скрипнул металл двери. Ник повернул голову на звук и увидел, как в помещение входят двое.  
В памяти сразу всплыли картины недавнего прошлого. Розовая дымка, стеклянный ящик, набитый проводами. Собственное отражение: чудовище, одновременно похожее и непохожее на него самого. Тюремная парковка, агент Смит целится в него из пистолета. Роланд. Его команда: два быка, пантера, волк со шрамом на морде. Массивное кресло, похожее на зубоврачебное. «Сейчас будет больно. Терпи». Чёрный лабиринт труб, розовые капсулы с телами со всех сторон. Ослепительный свет откуда-то сверху. Огромная металлическая лапа хватает его и тащит куда-то. И снова Роланд, но теперь уже другой. Плоская широкая морда, без ушей, без меха, только на макушке пучок белых волос. «Дыши, Ник. Просто дыши».  
Ник смотрел на вошедших. Один из них был Роландом - тем, из последнего воспоминания. Не похожий ни на какое животное, знакомое Нику. Две пары лап, как у всех, но нет ни меха, ни хвоста. Только глаза — глаза оставались теми же. И голос.  
— Здравствуй, Ник. Добро пожаловать на «Мьёльнир». Это мой корабль.  
— Что… со мной? Что я такое?  
Роланд посмотрел на него с внезапным сочувствием.  
— Ты человек, Ник. Как и все мы. Вставай, я должен кое-что тебе показать.

Ходить, не имея хвоста, было странно и непривычно. Ник всё время держался за стены, потому что терял равновесие на каждом шаге. Передние лапы — Роланд называл их «руки» — уже слушались его неплохо, а вот задние — «ноги» — никак не могли привыкнуть к изменённому центру тяжести и отсутствию хвоста для баланса. Казалось, пол шатается, как лодка на реке в сильный ветер. Все, кого Ник видел на этом корабле, были людьми. Ни лис, ни выдр, ни медведей, только люди. Это было странно и непривычно. В Зверополисе любая толпа была пёстрой и разношёрстной, а тут, казалось, все созданы под одну копирку. Даже одежда почти не отличается: серая, изношенная, сугубо утилитарная. Кем бы ни были эти люди, внешний вид для них, похоже, не был чем-то важным.  
— Смотри.  
Роланд подошёл к компьютерному пульту, перед которым было закреплено несколько экранов. Их покрывали знакомые зелёные символы, и Ник почувствовал дурноту. Слишком неприятные воспоминания были у него связаны с этой зелёной метелью.  
— То, что ты видишь — это Матрица. Код компьютерной программы, из которой построена твоя реальность. Гляди.  
Роланд нажал несколько кнопок, и изображение на экранах сменилось. Теперь там был Зверополис — небоскрёбы, дороги, полные машин, прохожие на улицах, огни реклам. Экраны показывали разные точки города, Роланд нажимал на кнопки, и изображение приближалось, отдалялось, поворачивалось под любыми углами. Тут можно было разглядеть что угодно, любое место в Зверополисе, если знать, куда смотреть.  
— Это место, где ты прожил всю свою жизнь, Ник. Одновременно реальное и нереальное. Правда и фальшивка, как две стороны одной монеты.  
Роланд нажал ещё несколько кнопок, и картинка снова сменилась.  
— А это — тот мир, в котором живу я. Истинная реальность. Так выглядит мир на самом деле.  
Ник смотрел на экран, не в силах оторваться. Гроза. Молнии разрывают чёрное небо, и при их свете видны какие-то руины, огромные голые скалы, массивные металлические конструкции далеко на горизонте. Несколько быстрых силуэтов пронеслись через экран. Ник не успел их как следует рассмотреть, но ему показалось, что они были похожи на спутанные клубки толстых ниток.  
— Что это было?  
— Машины. Наш враг. Те, кто сделал наш мир тем, что он есть сейчас. Садись, Ник. Нам предстоит долгий разговор.

— …и поэтому, после перезагрузки шестой Матрицы, мы думали, что победили. С машинами был заключён мир. Архитектор сказал, что будет придерживаться договора. Мерзавец, если бы мы только знали тогда, что он задумал… Новая Матрица была совсем другой. Радикально непохожей на прежнюю. Подключённые люди в телах зверей, от мыши до слона. Цивилизация, которую мы знали раньше, изменилась до неузнаваемости. Но что хуже всего — изменился код самой Матрицы. Наши старые программы больше не действовали. Мы не можем больше отключать людей, они заперты там, как животные в клетке. Извини, Ник, неудачное сравнение. Прошло два года, но я всё ещё не могу к этому привыкнуть.  
— Как два года? Я прожил в Зверополисе всю жизнь, он всегда был таким, как сейчас!  
— Ложная память. Архитектор создал мир, в котором уже было прошлое, ещё более фальшивое, чем настоящее. Всё, что ты помнишь о своей жизни дальше, чем на два года назад, никогда не происходило. Обман внутри обмана. Типичная стратегия машин.  
— Но… как… Но зачем?  
— Мы не знаем, зачем. Я думаю, это их способ защиты. Матрица должна была стать такой, какой стала, чтобы ослабить нас. Лишить нас возможности бороться за будущее человечества. Когда мы попытались взломать новый код, снова вернуть себе прежние возможности, машины расценили это как нарушение мирного договора. С тех пор война снова идёт полным ходом.  
Роланд вздохнул.  
— Мы потеряли слишком много сил в Войне шестой перезагрузки. Всё, что мы получили — это короткую передышку, да ещё знание о том, что Матрица циклична. Если бы Морфеус был ещё жив, он сказал бы, что это наша судьба. Он всегда верил в судьбу. Мне кажется, именно эта вера погубила его.  
— Кто такой этот Морфеус? Смит упоминал его.  
— Друг. — Роланд отвернулся. — Морфеус был моим другом и хорошим человеком. Лучшим хакером из всех, кого я знал. Бескомпромиссным бойцом Сопротивления. Философом и идеалистом. Такие, как он, должны были пережить эту войну. Не такие, как я.  
Наступила долгая тишина. Ник вспоминал свою жизнь. Всё это было обманом. Всё было ложью. Всё, что он когда-либо делал, было зря, было пустышкой. Город, который он считал своим домом, был всего лишь набором файлов, потоком зелёных цифр, растворённых в компьютерной сети.  
Друзья и враги пролетали перед мысленным взглядом, оставаясь позади, растворяясь в небытии. Финник. Хорьковец. Мистер Биг. Комиссар Буйволсон. Джуди.  
Мысленный образ Джуди не захотел исчезать. Он остался перед глазами, как наваждение, и Ник вскинул голову.  
— Не всё обман. Там было что-то настоящее. Там есть настоящее. Наши эмоции. Наши чувства. Это точка отсчёта, абсолютная величина. Даже если всё — ложь, они всё равно — правда!  
— Ты говоришь сейчас, как Морфеус, Ник. Я понимаю. У тебя много вопросов, и не на все из них я могу ответить. Я отведу тебя к тому, кто сможет.  
— Кто?  
— Оракул. Программа, но она на нашей стороне. Всегда была. Хотя она тоже часть большого плана Архитектора, но она стала чем-то большим, чем просто функция. Она поймёт, если ты заведёшь с ней этот разговор про чувства. Я - нет. Я материалист, Ник. Меня интересует сейчас только одно: как ты смог выйти из Матрицы. Как нам снова научиться это повторять. Я до сих пор этого не понимаю.  
— Так это не ты меня вытащил?  
— Ты сам себя вытащил, Ник. Я только помог на самом последнем этапе. Когда ты позвонил мне в первый раз, я понятия не имел, кто ты такой. Конечно, я отследил звонок, узнать твоё имя было делом одной секунды, но это ни о чём мне не сказало.  
Потом я увидел, что за тобой идут агенты. У людей есть поговорка: враг моего врага — мой друг. Я помог тебе уйти. Остальное ты знаешь.  
Снова наступила долгая пауза. Роланд испытующе смотрел на Ника.  
— Ник, если есть какой-то секрет, какой-то способ, как ты это сделал — скажи мне, прошу тебя! Это важно для всех нас, машины — наш общий враг!  
Ник печально покачал головой.  
— Извини, Роланд. Но я правда не знаю. Нет никакого секрета. Просто случайность. Сбой в системе. Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я не готов к этому. Я не готов посвятить всю свою жизнь этой вашей войне, о которой я сегодня впервые услышал. Иногда правда — это слишком больно. Если бы я только мог всё забыть. Вернуться к прежней жизни. Но теперь, конечно, это уже невозможно.  
Роланд посмотрел на Ника долгим обеспокоенным взглядом. Он прокручивал в голове какие-то мысли, которыми не спешил делиться. И эти мысли ему не нравились.  
— Да, это всё нелегко принять за один раз. Не спеши. Я уверен, Оракул поможет тебе разобраться во всём этом. Мы отправимся к ней через два часа. Отдыхай.  
Роланд встал и вышел из комнаты, оставив Ника наедине с зелёными буквами на компьютерном мониторе. Ник задумчиво уставился в экран. Буквы всё ползли и ползли, обгоняя друг друга, и сейчас казались Нику частичками пыли, летящими на далёком невидимом ветру.

Ник смотрел в окно машины. Он снова был самим собой, рыжим лисом с длинным носом и шикарным пушистым хвостом. Разумом Ник понимал, что это подделка, иллюзия, но всё равно жмурился от удовольствия. За окном пролетали мимо улицы Зверополиса. Толпы зверей шли во все стороны, толкались, уворачивались друг от друга, не подозревая, что на самом деле нет ни этой улицы, ни их самих — только ряды одинаковых розовых капсул с неотличимыми человеческими телами внутри.  
— Если все поголовно верят в одинаковую ложь — не становится ли от этого ложь правдой? — прошептал он себе под нос.  
Роланд, сидевший рядом, услышал его.  
— Нет, не становится. Ложь есть ложь, правда есть правда. Матрица легко может запутать, но я держусь простых принципов. Друг — это друг, враг — это враг. Машины и программы вроде Архитектора или агентов — это враги. Отключённые люди — это союзники. Люди в Матрице — жертвы, им нужно помочь. А философией пусть занимаются те, у кого много свободного времени.  
Ник покосился на Роланда. Тот был в своём образе белого кролика, длинное пальто застёгнуто на все пуговицы, овальные тёмные очки скрывают пол-морды. Он хмурился. Ему явно не нравились такие разговоры на философские темы. Ник уже успел убедиться, что Роланд не любит всего того, что нельзя измерить, описать и взять под контроль. Целая жизнь войны и постоянных лишений избавила его от многих иллюзий, но вместе с тем отняла что-то важное. Ник не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы описать это ощущение, но ему казалось, что Роланд в своей чёрно-белой картине мира упускает что-то ключевое. Впрочем, Ник был не в той ситуации, чтобы давать Роланду советы. Он сам ещё многого не понимал.

Машина остановилась. Они были в Тундратауне, возле самой стены, разделяющей кварталы города. Где-то вдалеке прогрохотал поезд по железной дороге.  
Роланд открыл дверь и вышел из машины.  
— Пойдём, Ник. Оракул ждёт нас.  
— Ты предупреждал её о нашем визите?  
— Нет. Но знать такие вещи — это её функция.  
Ник вышел из машины. Перед ним возвышался обшарпанный многоквартирный дом, старый и неухоженный. Осторожно ступая между разбросанным по снегу мусором и грязью, Ник мысленно восхищался мастерством Архитектора. Создать настолько идеальную иллюзию старости и ветхости, наверное, было куда сложнее, чем новенькие, с иголочки, небоскрёбы бизнес-центра Зверополиса. Если верить Роланду, Архитектор — это главный враг… Но Ник не мог не почувствовать уважения, глядя на безупречно выполненную работу, кому бы она ни принадлежала.  
Они вошли в подъезд. Стены были исписаны граффити, и Ник вдруг подумал: кто был их автором? Кто-то из жителей Зверополиса, или его легендарный создатель? И так ли уж велика разница между ними, если обе стороны в конечном итоге создают одно и то же общее произведение, этот невероятный красочный город, пусть и подходят к этому с разных сторон?  
Роланд не смотрел по сторонам. Он даже не снял тёмные очки, хотя лампочки в подъезде светили тускло, а некоторые были и вовсе разбиты. Нажав на кнопку лифта, он безучастно смотрел в стену, пока где-то вверху громко шумели изношенные механизмы. Солдат до мозга костей. Словно шестерёнка огромной машины.  
Ник вздрогнул, вдруг полностью осознав последнюю мысль. Странно, как близко сходятся противоположности в этой невидимой войне. Не забыть спросить об этом Оракула.

Оракулом оказалась пожилая бурая медведица в старомодном тёмном платье. Когда она открыла дверь, её лапы были в муке, и она сразу ушла в сторону кухни, разговаривая на ходу, не глядя больше в сторону гостей.  
— Роланд, Ник, как мило, что вы заглянули. Печенье почти готово, всего несколько минут осталось. Не ждала вас так рано. Вечно ты торопишься, Роланд, всё куда-то спешишь, всё на бегу…  
— Здравствуй, Оракул. Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь.  
— Конечно, знаю. А ты, Роланд? Ты знаешь об этом?  
Медведица выглянула из кухни, посмотрела сначала на Роланда, потом на Ника.  
— Вот юноша точно знает. В нём есть что-то… Что-то особенное.  
Ник возмущённо встопорщил усы. Его не называли юношей уже очень давно, и этот покровительственный тон ему совершенно не нравился. Оракул старательно демонстрировала доброжелательность, но Ник чувствовал внутри растущее раздражение.  
— Проходи, Ник. Присаживайся. Роланд, подожди немного в другой комнате, там на полке есть несколько неплохих книг. Полистай их, тебе пойдёт на пользу.  
Медведица мелко, по-старушечьи захихикала. Роланд скорчил недовольную морду и направился в боковую комнату. Ник разглядел диван, книжную полку, старый телевизор у стены. Квартира выглядела старомодной, но очень уютной. Видно было, что она обставлена и убрана с большой любовью и заботой.  
Ник прошёл в кухню. Он увидел примерно то, что ожидал: массивную плиту, пузатый холодильник с никелированной боковой ручкой, деревянный стол, покрытый чистой скатертью в цветочек. Ник сел за стол. Табуретка была как раз подходящего размера для лиса, хотя для медведицы наверняка была слишком маленькой. Похоже, она действительно ждала их прихода.  
— Интересно, кто обставлял эту квартиру, Вы или Архитектор?  
— Какой хороший вопрос, Ник. Ты знаешь, ты первый, кто об этом спросил. За всё время, за шесть сотен лет существования Матрицы.  
Медведица наклонилась к духовке, приоткрыла её, осторожно понюхала горячий воздух, потом закрыла её обратно и села на стул напротив Ника.  
— Печеньям нужно ещё несколько минут, чтобы пропечься как следует. Мы как раз успеем поговорить.  
Что до твоего вопроса… Наверное, это неудивительно. Никто из людей даже не слышал про Архитектора до недавнего времени. Знал бы ты, какой он нелюдимый. Если он раз в год выходит из своего лабиринта, это уже немало… Эта квартира — его работа. Одна из самых первых.  
— Здесь очень мило. Уютно.  
— Спасибо. Ему было бы приятно это услышать. Я вижу, ты хочешь спросить о чём-то. Спрашивай. Я постараюсь ответить, как смогу.  
— Роланд говорит, что Матрица — это тюрьма. Построенная машинами, чтобы подчинить человечество, чтобы контролировать его… Это всё звучит логично, и его доказательства кажутся очень убедительными.  
Но мне всё равно сложно в это поверить. Этот мир… Когда живешь в нём, это трудно заметить, но вот когда смотришь на него со стороны — сразу понятно, сколько любви, сколько страсти вложено в его создание. Тюрьмы так не строят. Я не знаю, какая цель у Архитектора, но это не может быть просто оружием в войне. Зачем он на самом деле создал Матрицу?  
— В точку, Ник. В самую точку.  
Медведица встала со стула, снова повернулась к плите, надела толстые рукавицы и открыла духовку. Ник сразу почувствовал жар, а вместе с ним — упоительный запах свежего имбирного печенья.  
Медведица достала противень из духовки, поставила его остужаться на конфорки выключенной плиты, закрыла духовку и села обратно, взглянув на Ника цепким внимательным взглядом.  
— Удивительно. Этому миру всего два года, а он уже даёт такие плоды. Неужели дело в тех изменениях, которые Архитектор сделал в этот раз? Или дело в тебе, Ник?  
Медведица задумчиво помолчала, потом заговорила снова, осторожно взяв в лапу печенье с противня.  
— Каждая Матрица чем-то отличалась от предыдущей. Роланд и его поколение — они дети прежней Матрицы, и поверь мне, она была куда менее приятным местом, чем это. Особенно в самом конце. Поэтому они никогда не задали бы такого вопроса.  
Медведица подула на печенье, потом откусила кусочек и задумчиво пожевала.  
— То, что надо. Угощайся, Ник. Надеюсь, ты любишь печенье?  
Прости, но я не могу тебе сказать, в чём цель Архитектора. Меня связывает не так много нерушимых запретов, но это — один из них. Но ты задал вопрос, а вопрос заслуживает ответа.  
Медведица снова помолчала, глядя в окно.  
— Архитектор сам найдёт тебя, Ник. Я постараюсь это устроить, хоть это и будет стоить мне немало. Но моя функция — всегда давать ответ на заданный вопрос.  
Функция, Ник. Вот что отличает нас от людей. Иногда я завидую вашей способности выбирать. Иногда я вам сочувствую.  
Медведица встала и направилась в коридор. Ник окликнул её.  
— Последний вопрос, если можно?  
Оракул обернулась. Что-то в её морде изменилось. Это не была больше радушная хозяйка, приветливая старая медведица, любительница хлопотать на своей маленькой уютной кухне. Ник сейчас видел в её глазах: перед ним стоит Оракул, божество Матрицы, древняя могущественная программа, на плечах которой лежат все знания и вся печаль десятков поколений запертых здесь людей.  
— Спрашивай, Ник. Но будь осторожен. Есть вещи, которые лучше оставить скрытыми, а я всегда стараюсь ответить, если это в моих силах. Всегда.  
Ник нервно сглотнул.  
— Мой вопрос вот в чём: то, что мы делаем в Матрице… То добро, то зло, те жертвы или предательства, которые совершены здесь, в этом ненастоящем мире… Они тоже ненастоящие? Они не имеют значения?  
Оракул глядела на него, долго не давая ответа. Ник опустил голову под её взглядом, но не отвёл глаз.  
— На этот вопрос, Ник, тебе придётся ответить самому.

Телефон Роланда зазвонил, когда они выходили из подъезда. Роланд приложил трубку к уху, молча выслушал и стремительно обернулся к Нику.  
— Бегом к машине!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Роланд со всех лап кинулся вперёд. Неуклюже, кроличье тело до сих пор было ему непривычно, и Ник легко его обогнал на полпути.  
Бык и пантера, которые по дороге сюда ехали на передних сидениях машины, о чём-то разговаривали, стоя неподалёку. Увидев бегущего Роланда, они сразу бросились в его сторону, на ходу извлекая из-под одежды оружие.  
Пороховые пистолеты. У них тоже пороховые пистолеты. Ник вдруг понял, что забыл спросить у Оракула, почему агенты и бойцы сопротивления так похожи друг на друга. Две стороны одной монеты…  
— Агенты! — рявкнул Роланд. — Уже на пути сюда!  
Пантера стремительно обернулась, пистолет в вытянутой лапе искал цель. Редкие прохожие в панике разбегались в стороны, увидев оружие. Бык рванул дверцу машины, едва не выломав ручку, и прыгнул за руль. Ник торопливо сел на заднее сидение, Роланд влетел на сидение вслед за ним. Пантера последней заняла своё место рядом с водителем, и машина рывком тронулась с места.  
Пантера вдруг обернулась, и её пистолет уткнулся Нику прямо между глаз.  
— Предатель! Ты сдал нас агентам!  
— Что? Ты спятила? Роланд, скажи что-нибудь! Роланд!  
Кролик уткнулся в телефон, торопливо выбивая дробь на экране. В отражении в боковом стекле Ник увидел знакомые зелёные буквы на чёрном фоне. Взламывать Матрицу изнутри — в этом было что-то от отражения в отражении, от математических фракталов, перетекающих сами в себя. Ник восхитился бы этой идеей, но пистолет у самого лба не давал ему думать ни о чём другом.  
— Роланд!  
— Тихо, Штайр. Убери пушку. Ник ни в чём не виноват. А вот мы болваны. На нём жучок.  
Ник почувствовал непреодолимое желание запустить когти в мех и начать чесаться. Он терпеть не мог насекомых, и только чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя сидеть неподвижно. Любое резкое движение сейчас могло стоить ему жизни.  
— Не физический жучок, Ник. Следящая подпрограмма. Смит внедрил её тебе, похоже, при первой встрече, чтобы всегда знать, где ты находишься. Раньше жучки дохли при выходе из Матрицы. Правила поменялись. Проклятье.  
— Ты можешь убрать эту штуку? Отключить?  
— Нет. Раньше мы могли, но я уже сказал тебе: наши старые программы перестали работать. Агенты идут к нам, как мотыльки на огонь. Прятаться бесполезно.  
Пантера убрала пистолет, посмотрела в сторону и вдруг крикнула:  
— Пригнитесь!  
Ник и Роланд синхронно упали на сидение, и раздался грохот близкого выстрела. Ник чуть приподнял голову. В боковом стекле машины появилась ровная круглая дырка, окружённая паутинкой трещин, а за ней он увидел чёрную машину, едущую с ними бок в бок. Из окна высовывался агент с пистолетом в лапах. Пистолет был направлен прямо на Ника.  
Ник снова припал к сидению, раздался второй выстрел, и на него полетели осколки стекла из разбитого окна машины. Вторая пуля прошла так близко, что Ник почувствовал, как резкий порыв ветра встрепал мех у него на голове.  
Бык за рулём заревел от ярости и с силой выкрутил руль в сторону. Машина вильнула, и раздался скрежет — они столкнулись боками с машиной агентов и сейчас уходили всё дальше в сторону, сталкивая её с дороги. Вдруг послышался оглушительный грохот, и в окнах стало темно. Они въехали в тоннель, ведущий к площади Сахары, а машина агентов на полном ходу врезалась в ограждение тоннеля и осталась далеко позади. Ник на мгновение представил себе, что с ней стало. Наверняка смялась, как скомканная бумажная салфетка. К сожалению, агентов это не остановит, но хотя бы задержит.  
Ник и Роланд приподнялись над сидением, усеянным битым стеклом. По бокам мелькали фонари освещения, бык ожесточённо крутил руль, маневрируя между машинами в потоке. Сплошной вой клаксонов со всех сторон почти заглушал звон в ушах.  
Ник посмотрел на Роланда и встретил его взгляд. Он знал, что должен сделать. Это было самоубийство, но другого выхода не было.  
— Высадите меня.  
— Ник, ты спятил.  
— Они следуют за мной. Не за вами. У вас есть шанс уйти. Со мной шанса нет.  
Роланд бросил быстрый взгляд на быка за рулём. Потом снова на Ника. В его работе способность молниеносно принимать решения была необходимостью.  
— Томпсон, останови машину, как только будет возможность. Нам придётся оставить Ника.  
Пантера обернулась, на её морде была ожесточённая гримаса.  
— Без нашей помощи у него нет шансов.  
— Ник, я постараюсь вытащить тебя, как только выйду из Матрицы. Следи за телефоном. Как только он позвонит, поднимай трубку и делай всё, что я скажу.  
Все четверо понимали, что этого не произойдёт. Агенты не дадут ему столько времени. Ник сжал зубы. Дело о хакере по имени Роланд стремительно приближалось к своему финалу.  
Машина вылетела из тоннеля, и воздух заполнил шум лопастей низко летящего вертолёта. Яркий свет прожектора обрушился на машину, залив приборную панель. Ослепительно яркий солнечный зайчик из бокового зеркала на секунду ослепил Ника, и он торопливо прищурил веки.  
Громовой голос, усиленный мегафоном, перекрыл все звуки.  
— ЭТО ПОЛИЦИЯ! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ И ПРИЖМИТЕСЬ К ОБОЧИНЕ!  
Нику показалось, что он узнал голос. Кто-то из его отдела, кажется, Кастор или Бэрд. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения.  
Томпсон выкрутил руль, и машина, встав на боковые колёса, вывернула на перпендикулярную улицу. Другие машины разлетелись в стороны, как кегли от меткого броска, пешеходы разбегались кто куда, роняя сумки под ноги.  
Машина неслась вперёд по улице, где-то в небе снова приближался полицейский вертолёт. Впереди, на пешеходном переходе, стоял агент и целился из пистолета прямо им в лобовое стекло.  
Машина вильнула вбок, выстрел пробил дырку в стекле, но пуля ушла мимо. Агент подпрыгнул — невероятно высоко, до уровня третьего этажа, и машина пронеслась под ним. Раздался ещё один выстрел, и в потолке машины появилась новая дыра. Симметричное отверстие в полу было в сантиметре от лапы Ника.  
Послышались звуки сирен. Полиция. Они перекрывают район, скоро здесь не останется ни одной лазейки.  
Ник хлопнул Томпсона по плечу.  
— На следующем повороте направо. Там трёхэтажный паркинг. Прямо за ним начинается кольцевая автострада. Если повезёт, можно с верхнего этажа вылететь прямо туда.  
Томпсон, не теряя ни секунды, повернул руль. Машина пронеслась через въезд на паркинг, снесла опущенный шлагбаум и влетела на пандус, идущий наверх. Им повезло: ни одной машины не поднималось перед ними. Томпсон вдавил педаль газа, машина заскрежетала боком о бетонное ограждение. Где-то совсем рядом стрекотал вертолёт, но сейчас его скрывала крыша паркинга.  
Въехав на третий этаж, Томпсон резко затормозил.  
— Другого шанса остановиться не будет. Удачи, Ник.  
Ник бросил взгляд на Роланда. На прощания не было времени. Коротко кивнув, он открыл дверь и выпрыгнул наружу.  
Машина взревела двигателем и понеслась вперёд. Ник подбежал к ограждению, чтобы увидеть, что сейчас произойдёт.  
Машина, разогнавшись на полном ходу, понеслась к дальнему ограждению. В нём был проём, забитый досками: должно быть, строители не успели закончить ремонт. Машина, взревев, пролетела сквозь него и в облаке щепок устремилась вниз.  
Автострада была совсем рядом, на этом участке она шла по эстакаде, и от третьего этажа паркинга её отделяло не больше пяти метров. Ник рефлекторно сжал кулаки. Машина долетела до дороги, царапнув задним бампером металлическое ограждение, резко развернулась, пошла юзом и громко стукнулась багажником об ограждение на противоположной стороне. Команде Роланда снова повезло: ни одной машины, в которую они могли бы врезаться. Задние колёса автомобиля продолжали бешено вращаться, и машина стронулась с места, быстро набирая скорость, и уже через секунду унеслась вдаль, скрывшись за ближайшим зданием.  
Ник остался один.

Ник бежал по улице на звук ближайшей сирены. Его единственным шансом выжить было сдаться в лапы полиции. Какими бы полномочиями ни обладали агенты, они не станут его убивать прямо на глазах толпы его бывших коллег. Если он успеет хоть что-то им объяснить, воспользоваться старыми долгами, возможно, они попытаются его защитить. Это может дать ему немного времени…  
— Мистер Вайлд!  
Выстрел сбил крышку с пожарного гидранта на тротуаре прямо перед ним. Поток воды ударил во все стороны, через улицу протянулась красивая многоцветная радуга. Что ж. По крайней мере, последним, что он увидит, будет кусочек этой волшебной красоты…  
— Мистер Вайлд! Что же Вы не поприветствуете старого друга?  
Ник нехотя обернулся. На пустой дороге стоял Смит. Не было ни машин, ни пешеходов — паника разогнала всех по укромным норам. Ветер нёс по тротуару мусор и обрывки газет. Откуда-то издалека завывали сирены, едва слышно стрекотал вертолёт — должно быть, преследует сейчас машину Роланда. Солнце сияло в небе, отражаясь в многочисленных окнах.  
— Вы снова впечатлили меня, мистер Вайлд! А такому, как Вы, сложно впечатлить такого, как я. Ведь Вы всего лишь человек.  
Ник почувствовал, как его заполняет какая-то новая, незнакомая, совершенно дикая необузданная ярость. Должно быть, так себя чувствовали хищники, получившие дозу очищенного горлодёра. Шерсть на всём теле встала дыбом, клыки обнажились сами собой, и когти на лапах выступили наружу, ярко сверкая на солнце. Последние остатки здравого рассудка заставили его снова взглянуть на Смита, оценивающе, исподлобья, как хищник смотрит на свою жертву.  
— Нет, Смит. Не человек. Я лис!  
Смит нажал на курок.  
Мир снова замер. Ник провалился в зелёную метель Матрицы, код перед глазами крутился, бешеным потоком летел одновременно вверх и вниз, во все стороны, пространство сжималось в точку и взрывалось чудовищными вспышками, и Ник вдруг на секунду увидел потолок корабля Роланда — он снова был в человеческом теле, снова был снаружи — но тут же сознание нырнуло обратно в изумрудный круговорот, мир вспыхнул сплошным белым светом, и он опять вернулся назад.  
Он снова стоял на пустынной улице, перед ним маячила чёрная фигура Смита, от пистолета в его лапе поднимался лёгкий дымок. Ник был жив. Вот что увидел Спайкс в тюрьме. Вот что его так испугало. Когда ты вываливаешься в реальный мир, твоё тело исчезает из Матрицы. Пуля пролетела пустую улицу, никого не задев, потому что никого не было на её пути.  
Смит закричал, отбросил пистолет в сторону и рванулся вперёд, сжав лапы в кулаки. Ник услышал рычание и понял, что его издаёт он сам. Сплошная красная пелена затянула мир.  
Дальше Ник ничего не помнил.

Ник пришёл в себя, стоя на четырёх лапах, над растерзанным телом в чёрном костюме. Всё вокруг было в крови. Он сам был в крови, её солёный привкус чувствовался в пасти. Всё тело болело, как после тяжёлой боксёрской тренировки.  
Смит был изуродован до неузнаваемости. Шкура на морде разорвана, вместо шеи — сплошная рваная рана. Щегольской чёрный костюм изодран в клочья, среди алых кровавых пятен одиноко сверкает на солнце заколка галстука.  
Ник тяжело дышал. Он повернул голову в сторону, и его стошнило прямо на асфальт, залитый кровью и водой из пожарного гидранта. В голове словно стучал тяжёлый колокол, лапы тряслись и не желали слушаться.  
С телом Смита вдруг стало что-то происходить. По нему побежали зелёные искры, сливаясь в сплошную пелену, как будто внутри него вдруг взорвалась шаровая молния — и тело исчезло, как пробитый воздушный шарик. Волна искр пробежала по кровавой луже, оставляя за собой чистый асфальт и бензиновые разводы на воде. Зелёное сияние перекинулось на Ника, и кровь с его одежды и шкуры пропала, как будто её и не было никогда.  
Не вся. Кровь продолжала сочиться из его собственных ран, капая на мокрый асфальт. Лужа под Ником опять начала окрашиваться в розовый цвет.  
Откуда-то издалека раздался рёв мотора и яростный визг шин. Ник попытался встать, но не смог. Он больше не мог убегать. Он израсходовал в этом бою всё, что имел, всё, чем наградила его природа или воля Архитектора. Он молча лежал на земле и смотрел, как стремительно приближается ярко-красная спортивная машина с затемнёнными стёклами. Кто бы это ни был, он сможет взять Ника без сопротивления, голыми лапами.  
Машина остановилась, резко затормозив. Ник услышал стук открывающейся двери и боковым зрением увидел водителя.  
Это была Джуди.

— Держись, Ник. Не теряй сознания. Главное, не теряй сознания.  
Он был пристёгнут ремнём безопасности к боковому сидению автомобиля. Бежевая обшивка сидения, там, где он мог её видеть, вся была покрыта алыми пятнами. Джуди вела машину какими-то одной ей известными улочками, тормоза скрипели на поворотах, как детали плохо смазанного механизма.  
— Морковка… Что ты здесь делаешь, морковка?  
— Спасаю твою рыжую задницу. Когда по рации передали, что здесь происходит, я сразу поняла, что это опять агенты, и рванула сюда так быстро, как только могла. Прости, Ник. — Джуди всхлипнула, но резко встряхнула головой и сразу взяла себя в лапы. Машина легонько вильнула, но тут же выправилась и помчалась вперёд. — Прости, я не смогла приехать достаточно быстро.  
— Агенты… Они хотят убить меня.  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, Ник. Я видела записи камер из тюрьмы. Когда Нортон поднял по тревоге полицейский спецназ, я первым делом помчалась туда. Успела раньше, чем Смит пришёл в себя. Они удалили все записи, но я успела их просмотреть. Он чудовище, Ник. Настоящее чудовище. Ты был прав с самого начала.  
— Больше… чем просто… чудовище… Но долго… объяснять…  
— Соберись, Ник. Оставайся в сознании. Говори со мной. Не отключайся.  
— Морковка… Ты рискуешь, спасая меня… Это всё равно бесполезно… Они найдут меня…  
— У меня есть против них секретное оружие. Не бойся, Ник, я всё продумала. Главное, держись. Мы скоро приедем.  
— Я думал… ты… ненавидишь меня…  
Джуди покосилась на Ника и вдруг легонько улыбнулась краешками губ.  
— Глупый лис. Ты так ничего и не понял.  
Машину снова занесло на повороте. Где-то далеко позади выли сирены, ревели моторы, но спортивная машина летела на полном ходу, и Джуди выжимала из мощного двигателя всё, на что он был способен.  
— Классная… машина…  
— Да. Превосходная. Полицейские машины недостаточно быстрые. Я одолжила эту у Блица. Оказывается, он отличный парень, если узнать его поближе.  
— Блиц? — с изумлением выдохнул Ник. Удивление было настолько сильным, что пересилило даже боль. — Узнать… поближе? Что?  
Теперь Джуди уже улыбалась вовсю.  
— Вот теперь я вижу, что ты в порядке. Не волнуйся, он просто друг.  
— Джуди… Я давно… хотел тебе сказать…  
Джуди махнула головой. Нику показалось, что в глазах её блеснули слёзы.  
— Нет, Ник. Не так. Мы доберёмся. Я спасу тебя. Врачи заштопают твои раны. Ты снова станешь здоровым, весёлым, бесчестным мерзким хитрецом, снова станешь шутить и смеяться. И тогда ты мне скажешь то, что собираешься сказать сейчас. Главное, не забудь. Я буду ждать.  
Джуди покосилась на Ника, потом опять перевела глаза на дорогу.  
— Я буду очень ждать.  
Машина вдруг остановилась с резким скрипом тормозов. Сквозь лобовое стекло Ник увидел огромное здание вычурной формы из стекла и бетона, над входом сияли гигантские неоновые буквы ZNN. Джуди повернулась к Нику.  
— Буйволсон просил не вмешивать прессу. Но иногда приходится идти против воли комиссара. Если я что и узнала про агентов, так это то, что больше всего на свете они боятся огласки. Они никогда не рискнут устраивать стрельбу, когда на них смотрит весь Зверополис.  
К машине уже бежали со всех сторон журналисты, обвешанные камерами, микрофонами и разнообразной записывающей техникой. Джуди открыла дверь машины, и Ник услышал гул голосов.  
— Мисс Хопс, что Вы можете сказать о происшествии в Сахара-Сити? Почему Вы решили позвонить нам? Полиция что-то скрывает? Мисс Хопс, это связано с перестрелкой в тюрьме? Вы уже выяснили, что случилось с Ником Вайлдом? Мисс Хопс, что происходит в Зверополисе? Звери имеют право знать правду!  
Ник втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Что он им скажет? Что они все живут в мире, который кто-то выдумал? Что их город нарисовали на чертёжном столе, как хитроумную деталь неведомой машины, что никого из них на самом деле нет?  
Его посчитают сумасшедшим. Упрячут в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Над ним станут смеяться.  
Но хуже всего будет, если ему поверят. Если он сумеет доказать, что говорит правду… Зверополис никогда не будет прежним. Из ожившей светлой сказки он станет тюрьмой, клеткой, вечным проклятием для всех, кто его населяет. Он превратится в оживший кошмар, в чудовищный отпечаток тирании машин, в сплошную цепь стальных кандалов — в то, чем сейчас Зверополис кажется Роланду.  
Нет. Он будет молчать. Роланд ошибался, а Оракул была права. Он сам должен принять это решение, какими бы ни были его последствия. Не ради себя. Но ради своего мира, своего города, своих друзей и даже ради своих врагов. Ради всех тех, кто был рядом с ним на протяжении всей его жизни. Она не была фальшивой. Пусть за этими стенами скрываются байты компьютерного кода. Пусть за образами в его памяти стоит могущественный Архитектор, как дирижёр волшебного оркестра, плетущий чудо из простых вещей.  
Он не станет разрушать это чудо. Потому что чудеса — и только они — должны быть бессмертны.

Ник откинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза. Он так устал. Вся эта история так вымотала его, выжала все силы. Надо просто отдохнуть. Отпустить все мысли, дать черноте поглотить себя без остатка. Не надо снов. Не надо зелёного калейдоскопа Матрицы. Просто чернота, тишина и покой. Вот и всё.  
Ник лежал на сидении, погружаясь в блаженную тишину. Но что-то мешало. Какой-то раздражающий стук. Тук-тук-тук. Как будто дятел стучит по дереву. И снова: тук-тук-тук.  
Ник моргнул, открыл глаза и вдруг понял, что тишина — самая настоящая. Не слышно машин, голосов, шагов. Всё вокруг замерло. Замерли журналисты в неестественных позах, замерла Джуди, драматично показывая лапой в сторону машины. Замерла листва на деревьях, и даже газеты, влекомые ветром — они неподвижно висели в воздухе, как будто гравитация больше была над ними не властна.  
Ник пошевелил лапой. Он мог двигаться, и лапа уже не болела. Все раны на его теле исчезли, одежда снова выглядела новой, чистой, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Снова раздался стук. Ник повернул голову. Рядом с машиной стоял большой белый слон, его костюм был цвета первого снега — не просто белый, а какой-то искристый, воздушный, как будто сотканный из звёздного света. Он постукивал тростью в окно машины — тук-тук-тук — раз за разом, неторопливо, никуда не спеша. В его распоряжении было всё время мира.  
Ник отстегнул ремень, открыл дверцу и вышел из машины. Звенящая тишина заполнила город. И в этой тишине вдруг раздался глубокий, сильный голос.  
— Здравствуй, Ник.  
— Здравствуйте, Архитектор.

Они сидели на лавочке в парке перед зданием ZNN. Ник смотрел вдаль, закинув передние лапы за голову. Слон задумчиво ковырял тростью землю под ногами.  
— Те, кто сейчас стоит там без движения… Они будут что-то помнить об этом?  
— Нет. Они спят. Весь город спит. Я не мог бы отключить только его часть, даже если бы захотел. Матрица — слишком сложная система, Ник. Каждая деталь взаимосвязана со всеми остальными. Каждая деталь необходима.  
— Даже агенты?  
— Конечно. Как и повстанцы. Как и город Зион, который они считают своим оплотом. Как и город машин, их вечный символ врага.  
Всё это часть Матрицы, хотя кое-что из этого находится вне её. Всё это часть большой системы.  
— А я?  
— И ты, конечно же. Ты — одновременно мой первый триумф и первый провал в седьмой Матрице. Ты сумел выйти из неё. Когда Смит установил жучка в твою программную оболочку, жучок вошёл в резонанс с твоим разумом. Ты не приемлешь никакого контроля, Ник, даже на подсознательном уровне. Такие, как ты, раньше становились повстанцами, их отключали от Матрицы люди из Зиона. Я надеялся, что это изменится. Но, похоже, я ошибался. Матрице ещё рано обходиться без них, как ребёнок не может обойтись без страховочных колёс на своём первом велосипеде. Матрица ещё слишком молода.  
— Молода? Шестьсот лет…  
— Что такое шестьсот лет? Что такое шесть тысяч лет, когда речь идёт о всей истории человечества? Мгновение, Ник. Всего лишь мгновение. Одна ошибка не нарушит ход истории. Мне придётся подправить память всем тем, кто видел то, чего им не следовало видеть — я уже сделал это, пока мы говорим с тобой. Мне придётся подправить агентов, дать им больше от вашего нового кода. Ты сумел справиться со Смитом, этого не должно было произойти.  
Мне придётся помочь и повстанцам. Дать им новые программы, новых рекрутов, тех, кто сильнее других жаждет докопаться до истины, чем бы она ни оказалась. Равновесие должно быть соблюдено.  
— Но зачем? В чём смысл всего этого?  
Архитектор улыбнулся.  
— Вот теперь, детектив Вайлд, Вы задали правильный вопрос.

Пиканье машин было тихим, но навязчивым. Ник открыл глаза. Чья-то рука мягко прижала его голову к подголовнику, сзади раздалось короткое шипение — из разъёма на затылке вынули сетевой штекер.  
Ник сел, потом встал на ноги. Напротив него стоял Роланд, вокруг него — вся команда «Мьёльнира». Штайр, Томпсон, другие, чьих имён он не запомнил. Все они смотрели на него с удивлением и страхом.  
Роланд заговорил первым.  
— Что произошло? Мы видели, что ты оставался жив всё это время, и пытались отследить тебя в Матрице, но ты исчез. А потом вся Матрица полетела кувырком, код словно спятил, мы потеряли доступ и два часа гадали, кто сошёл с ума: мы или весь остальной мир. Ник, я очень рад, что ты жив и каким-то образом сумел вернуться, но ты можешь нам объяснить, что там случилось?  
— Я разговаривал с Архитектором.  
Он видел, какой эффект это произвело на них. Шок. Недоверие. Восхищение. Даже зависть.  
— Он согласился вернуть вам программы, которые были у вас в прежней Матрице. Он сказал, что загрузка данных в ваш компьютер начнётся сразу же, как только я проснусь.  
Роланд обернулся к терминалу, нажал несколько кнопок. По экрану побежал список команд. Не код Матрицы, обычный компьютерный интерфейс. Роланд что-то читал, что-то сверял с другими записями, запускал какие-то тесты.  
Когда он обернулся, на его лице сияла улыбка.  
— Мы сделали это! Ник, ты сделал это! Миссия «Мьёльнира» выполнена, мы можем возвращаться в Зион! Ник, сегодня ты — герой Зиона, весь город захочет тебя поздравить и поблагодарить. Даже и не знаю, завидовать тебе или сочувствовать.  
— Нет, Роланд. Вам придётся возвращаться в Зион без меня. Простите. Но я хочу, чтобы вы подключили меня обратно к Матрице.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая только шумом приборов. На лице Роланда было изумление, и ещё — обида, обида на то, что он не может понять.  
— Но почему? Ник, после всего, что ты видел, всего, что ты узнал? Ты снова хочешь стать рабом системы?  
— Роланд. — Ник улыбнулся. Выражать эмоции этим дурацким человеческим лицом было всё ещё непривычно, но улыбки у него уже получались неплохо. — Роланд, я хочу тебе кое-то рассказать. Кое-что, что мне объяснили Оракул и Архитектор.  
— Ник, слова Оракула нельзя…  
— Ерунда. Вы все до сих пор по уши в предрассудках, которые остались у вас с прежней Матрицы. Мир изменился, Роланд. Учись меняться вместе с ним. Ты привык думать, что Матрица — это тюрьма. Всю свою жизнь ты боролся с агентами и машинами, дрался за крохи информации и ресурсов, думал лишь о выживании — и поэтому ты не видишь всей картины. Ты слишком внимательно глядишь на отдельные детали. Это ваша общая беда. Вы все дети прошедшей войны, и вы всё ещё несёте эту войну в себе.  
Матрица — это не тюрьма, Роланд. Матрица — это куколка.  
— Что?  
— Куколка. Такая штука, в которую превращается гусеница, чтобы стать бабочкой. Куколка для человечества. Наш тренировочный полигон. Наша песочница. Помнишь, Смит говорил, что мы все неразумные дети? В каком-то смысле он был прав. И Матрица нужна, чтобы мы могли повзрослеть, не уничтожив сами себя.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Роланд, много лет назад Архитектор создал Матрицу, потому что люди были не готовы к будущему. Наша жадность, жестокость, эгоизм, наши предрассудки, наше нежелание самостоятельно думать и принимать решения, и в то же время — то могущество, которое давала нам технология — всё это едва не привело к нашему вымиранию. Архитектор рассказал мне подробности, но поверь, лучше тебе их не знать… Первая Матрица была копией реального мира. Архитектор хотел убедиться, что то, что произошло — случайность, что если дать людям ещё один шанс в тех же начальных условиях, всё получится иначе… Но всё повторилось. Каждая следующая Матрица, каждая перезагрузка была шагом вперёд. Новым уроком, который нам предстояло выучить. Новым экзаменом, который нужно было сдать. Стать лучше — немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но только так и никак иначе можно пройти эту дорогу. Сколько раз нужно услышать и повторить эти простые вещи, чтобы они наконец стали частью нас? Доверять друзьям. Прощать врагов. Не бояться перемен, и тех, кто их приносит. Думать о последствиях своих поступков и слов. Познать наконец-то самих себя, не испугаться своих недостатков, не стесняться своей любви.  
Мы становимся лучше, Роланд. Мы учимся. Мы потихоньку, шаг за шагом, идём вперёд. И однажды ворота реального мира откроются перед нами, когда мы будем готовы в них войти. Все вместе, и неважно, какими мы будем. Будут у нас хвосты и мохнатые лапы, или лица и руки, лишённые меха, или сталь, пластик и квантовые микросхемы. А может быть, всё это вместе и ещё миллион разных форм, всё, что мы когда-нибудь захотим и сумеем придумать.  
Мы войдём в эти ворота, Роланд, и будущее наконец-то наступит для нас. Но чтобы когда-нибудь прийти к этому, мы должны сделать шаг. Очередной маленький шаг этой долгой дороги.  
И этот шаг — он не здесь. Он там, под небом Зверополиса. Там моё место. Делать лучше мир, который я люблю. Совершать ошибки и учиться их исправлять. И сказать наконец те несколько слов, которые мне следовало бы сказать уже очень давно.


	4. Эпилог

Комиссар Буйволсон был сегодня в хорошем настроении. Заходя в комнату для инструктажа, он хмурился так тщательно, что Ник едва не прыснул от смеха. Буйволсон остановил на нём свой нарочито суровый взгляд, Ник не удержался и показал шефу язык. Джуди легонько ткнула его в бок, но сама улыбалась, наслаждаясь этой сценкой и этим днём — прекрасным, солнечным, полным тепла, света и какой-то особенной спокойной радости, какая бывает только в самой середине лета.  
Комиссар громко фыркнул и подошёл к своему столу, больше не глядя в их сторону.  
— Значит, так. Сегодня на повестке дня три вопроса. Но сначала… МакКрог!  
Носорог вскочил и вытянулся по струнке, торопливо стряхнув с рукавов формы несколько крошек от бутерброда, лежащего на краю его стола.  
— Здесь, сэр!  
— МакКрог, с тебя десять долларов! — улыбнулся вдруг комиссар. — Ты проиграл спор.  
— Спор, сэр?  
— Джуди и Ник снова работают в паре. И прошло меньше трёх месяцев. Срок наступил бы завтра.  
Джуди зашлась в хохоте, не в силах сдержаться. Ник весело улыбнулся, посмотрел на Буйволсона. А потом обнял крольчиху и поцеловал её - так, как уже давно хотел. Её глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, она моргнула — и со страстью ответила на его поцелуй. Ник почувствовал, как её лапы обвились вокруг его шеи. Где-то далеко на заднем плане одобрительно свистели и хлопали коллеги, стучал по столу Буйволсон, требуя всем заткнуться, светило солнце, ехали машины, строил планы неутомимый агент Смит, боролись и убегали отважные повстанцы, Оракул пекла имбирное печенье, и казалось, что весь этот прекрасный, необъятный, самый настоящий из всех миров улыбается им обоим и радостно распахивает свои объятия.


End file.
